God Bless Catastrophe
by emilie whoa
Summary: What if Renee never left Forks? How would that affect Bella when she meets the new kids her first day of Freshmen year at Forks High?
1. Prologue

**A/n:** aaaaannnnnnddddd here we go again.. I was gonna wait until i had at least five chapters to post this story, but Keeley's making me so, i guess i have to. this story is actually a new expierence for me because i'm trying to make Bella a little more angsty-er, you'll see why and if you don't just ask and i'll totally explain everything to you.

anyways, A big extra special thank you to Keeley for helping me with the Prologue, you're a life-saver.

**Disclaimer:** don't own it.

* * *

Before I start my story, there are a few things I have to explain. And for anything to make sense, I have to start at the beginning, because every story has a beginning.

For anyone to actually comprehend how my life turned out the way it did, I have to start at my first day of freshman year at Forks High. The day I met Emmett Cullen.

* * *

_September, 2002 – freshman year._

They were fighting again. I could hear it even with my music blasting. You would think they would at least wait until I had left the house for the fighting to begin, but no. Charlie and Renee were at it again, like always.

I never understood why my mother never had the nerve to just leave. If she hated Charlie so much, she should just get a divorce. But everytime I asked her she just said, "Bella, you need a father. I will not put you in the kind of situation that divorce entails."

So basically it was my fault my mom was miserable. Peachy.

See? If it wasn't for me, and my sake, and my sanity, Renee might be happy. Of course, I can afford to loose a little of my sanity, seeing as there isn't much of it in the first place living with Renee and Charlie screaming at each other from one end of the room to the other. Of course, "STOP!" never really works, either. Seeing as both of them are possibly the two most hard-headed people on the planet.

I heard the front door open and slam shut. Ahh, the tell tale sign that Charlie was giving up for the day. It was in his best interest, really, considering he was on the verge of a brain aneurism any day now. I didn't doubt that if my mother didn't leave soon, she would be the death of him. Not that I cared much. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love my father, but maybe if he died the yelling would stop and my mom would finally find a reason to leave this godforsaken town.

"Bella!" My mother called up the stairs. I still couldn't figure out how she never lost her voice from all the screaming she did. You know, now that I thought about it, I really felt bad for the neighbors. "Hurry up! You don't want to be late for your first day!"

Ugh, high school. Most kids would be basking in the excitement of starting Forks High. Me…I was dreading it. Going to high school meant getting older which meant more responsibility that I knew deep down that I could handle but really didn't want to. But then again, the older I got, the closer I got to leaving. And college. College couldn't come fast enough.

But, high school? I had hated this day since I became aware of the fact that it existed. I wished I could just skip four years. That would make things a hell of a lot easier on me. This day would be the death of me. Or something close to it.

I pulled a shirt over my favorite white thermal and shoved my feet into my chucks. A quick mirror check told me I was at least half-way decent and I made my way downstairs to grab a breakfast bar before waiting at my moms car for her to take me to school.

The car ride was silent, like all our car rides. My mom pulled up to the student parking lot and stopped.

"Have a good day, honey," she said and leaned over to kiss my cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too, mom," I replied. I took a deep breath, squared my shoulders and stumbled my way out of my mom's car.

Bree was waiting for me near the front office, just like we planned. But when I saw her, she looked a little too excited. That girl was way too happy for her own good sometimes. Well, not sometimes, all the time. I think that's why I kept her around – well, one reason why, at least. Bree was one of the few people who could actually put a smile on my face, and not one of those cheesy, jaw clenching, fake smiles that gave you a headache, either. Real smiles. I didn't get a lot of those in my life.

"Have you seen the new kids yet?" She asked once I was close enough.

"New kids? As in plural? How many?"

"Five; three sophomores and two freshmen. All adopted, their dads a doctor."

I gaped at my best friend. "How do you know all this?"

"Mom's a nurse, remember? There's three, Emmett, Edward, and Alice Cullen. They were adopted by Carlisle and his wife Esme. And the other two, Rosalie and Jasper Hale are Esme's niece and nephew."

"Hospital gossip is worse than high school," I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "So which ones are the freshmen?"

"Edward and Alice," Bree answered automatically. God that girl knew too much.

The bell rang then and I glanced down at the schedule that was mailed to my house. First period, advanced English. This was going to be fun, and I'm totally not trying to be sarcastic there, I like English. I would have taken creative writing, but it was only available to juniors and seniors. I found that little rule completely ridiculous.

"What's your first period?" Bree asked, glancing at my schedule.

"Advanced English. You?"

"Life science," she groaned. "What the hell kind of class is that?"

"I don't know," I answered honestly, "have fun with that, though."

"Thanks," she grumbled.

And with that, Bree and I went our separate ways.

I practically fell asleep in English class. The teacher had this monotone voice that would seriously bore the dead. I couldn't stand it. Plus, we were doing things that I already went through in like 7th grade. That's what I got for being such a book worm and being a couple years ahead in English. I was supposed to in a junior English class but my mom didn't think I would fit in very well. Ugh. At least it was an easy A.

Second period I had photography. Thank god, the best class I would have all day. I kind of wished they put me in 6th period so I actually had something to look forward to, but at least I got into the class. I'd heard somewhere they had to kick people out.

I was sitting in the back row with my head on the table, trying to wake myself up enough to at least look somewhat perky when someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"You okay?" they asked. Their voice was unfamiliar to me, but I honestly didn't care. I was half asleep anyway.

I waved my hand in the direction of the voice. "I'm fine, go away."

"You sure?" they asked again. Holy hell, they were persistent.

I lifted my head and looked to my right. I was caught by surprise, instead of insulting them I said, "You're one of the new kids." It wasn't a question, it was a fact. I knew everyone at this school. It was one of the drawbacks of a small town where your father is chief of police.

He stuck out his hand. "Emmett Cullen," he smiled.

"You're a sophomore?" I frowned but still shook his hand. "You look way too old to be a sophomore."

"Yeah," he laughed. "I get that a lot. You know, I never got your name."

"Bella Swan," I said.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Bella," he grinned.

"Nice to meet you too," I rolled my eyes and dropped my head again.

"So, are you a sophomore too?"

"Nah, I'm a freshman." I said to the desk.

He eyed me curiously. "You don't look like a freshman."

"Thanks? I guess."

"You're welcome," Emmett chuckled. "I guess."

* * *

And from that day forward, Emmett Cullen and I were best friends. Well, more like bitchy siblings, but we'll get into that later.

Everything went smooth until I met Edward. He didn't react to me all that well, much to Emmett's dismay. I didn't care all that much. Edward could hate me with a passion if he wanted to.

Okay, so that's a lie. I honestly didn't want Edward to hate me, even though I would never admit it to myself.

But it didn't matter all that much, because I never saw Edward again after the first day of my freshman year. Apparently Carlisle was able to locate some of Edward's blood relatives and Edward wanted to go live with them, so he did.


	2. I'll count my lucky stars

**A/n:** so, i was gonna post this yesterday, because you know, thats just what i do after 7 freaking hours of homework...but my mom decided to drag me and my dad off to dinner. so anyways, we're on our way home and then the car just...dies. in the middle of the street. so i'm sitting there, in my broken down car, with both my parents and i seriously just want to die. all i wanted to do was relax and post a freaking chapter, but NO, i'm stuck a mile away from home at 8 at night in a broken down mini van. not fun. Kiwi already knows about this, i was rambling about it to her when i finally did get home.

okay, so I got some questions from _summerperidotgrl_ and I totally want to answer them. So here we go. Emmett is in the same photography class as Bella, because it's a mixed grade class. Elective classes are usually like that (or at least they are at my school). And Emmett's taking photo because he's never taken it before and he wanted to try something new, so he thought "hey, what the hell".

And yes. Edward is definitely coming back. He makes his big debut in the next chapter.

Oh, and _Jedi Bubbles_, you're welcome.

And pictures of the characters are in my profile.

I just want to say, that I'm really excited about this story, because one: it's never really been done before, and two: I'm having fun writing it. I mean, I have fun writing every story but this one, I don't know. It has something that the others didn't. –shrug- oh well, oh with the show!

* * *

Meeting Emmett changed my life. At this moment, right here in this time, I'm not sure if that's a good thing or bad thing. I mean, I guess it is, when you look on the bright side. I get to spent eternity with the one family I ever felt truly a part of. But on the other hand, I'm constantly in danger (which doesn't surprise me, come to think of it, since I can't walk two feet without tripping on air). Plus, Jasper was getting better. He could actually touch me now without dying because I smelled so good. I don't mind much, it's a group effort. I love my adopted family (the adoption won't technically be legal until I turn eighteen, but they're still family) more than they could ever comprehend and the fact that they actually want to keep me around really says something. 

Anyway, I'm rambling.

But this is where my story really begins. In the middle of junior year, the day Emmett decided to tell me that _he_ was coming home.

* * *

_January 2005 – junior year._

I could almost feel my emotional barriers crumbling to ground. This wasn't supposed to happen. Oh, no, it was definitely _not supposed to happen_.

"Emmett Cullen, you get your ass back here, right now!" Bree shouted and stomped her foot on the ground. The only reason she was doing the yelling was because I knew damn well how much it would hurt his ears and I wanted Emmett so suffer right now. He deserved it, that smug bastard.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming," he called from the student parking lot.

"Emmett, you don't spring news like that on me and then expect me to be okay with it," I waved my hands frantically and started pacing in front of my best friends. "I can't believe you, Emmett! You know damn well I don't react to that asshole very well. Ugh!"

I saw Bree lean over to Emmett and whisper, "What's gotten into her?"

"Edward and Bella didn't start off on the right foot," he whispered back.

"He hates me! I think it was a little worse than getting off on the wrong foot." I kept pacing.

"Bella, it was three years ago," Bree pointed out.

I stopped walking and stood a couple feet away from them. "People hold grudges, Bree. And trust me; Edward Cullen will definitely be holding a grudge against me."

"Bella, you're over reacting," Emmett shook his head. "And since when do you care so much?"

I knew I wasn't acting like I usually did, but I wasn't exactly expecting Edward to come back while I was still here. Scratch that, I wasn't expecting him to come back _at all_. And I was sort of hoping he wouldn't. I could do without Edward Cullen, thank you very much.

What did I do in a past life to deserve this? Was fate trying to tell me that no matter how hard I worked, I couldn't be happy for more than a month before everything started crashing down around me again? Okay, I'm being melodramatic here. But I had to be. Because if I was melodramatic, then I was pessimistic, which meant that I wasn't optimistic, which was in the best interest of everyone, really. Optimism and I just don't work together; we'd made that deal a long time ago.

"Okay, maybe I am over reacting a smidge, but you didn't see the way he looked at me when you introduced us. It was like he was in pain or something, and I was causing it." I always knew the real reason why Edward Cullen left Forks. And that reason was me. No matter how much Emmett, Alice, Rosalie and Jasper denied it, they knew as well as I did that I was the cause of their brother's departure.

Whatever. Not. My. Problem….

Until now.

Emmett sighed. "Bella, its going to be okay, I promise."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "You better be right, Emmett, or I will personally kill you."

"Ha! You're like two feet shorter than me! Like you could even reach my face," he scoffed.

"Don't even go there," I warned, even though I knew it was true. I couldn't hurt Emmett even if my life depended on it. Of course, it didn't help that he couldn't die and his skin was as hard as stone. But it was nice to threat, it made me feel better, and I knew he never took it personally. Rosalie, on the other hand, hated it when I threatened her husband (which was practically every day).

"He's not coming back until tomorrow afternoon. I'm not letting you go back to Charlie's tonight. No way."

"He's gonna want his room back isn't he?" I pouted.

After Edward moved and I started getting closer to Emmett and Alice, I spent a lot of time over at the Cullens. Even after I found out what they were I spent most of my nights there. It was easier than being at home, and that last little bit of my sanity was spared.

My mom finally took my advice and left Charlie half-way into my sophomore year. She left me in Forks, though, which I was fine with, considering the Cullens were like my second family anyway. Carlisle and Esme didn't like the fact that I was home alone so much since my mom left and Charlie was always working. So, I commandeered Edward's room as my own. I figured if he wasn't using it, I might as well put those good acoustics to work. And so I did.

"Yeah, unfortunately," Emmett grumbled, but then his face lightened up. "Wait, we have other rooms, he can use those."

"Do you know how much I love you, Emmett?" I asked, a smile creeping its way onto my face.

"A lot?" he shrugged.

"If I didn't know any better, I would seriously think you two were secretly dating or something," Bree cut in.

"That's disgusting, Bree. Emmett's like my older brother." I shivered at the thought of Emmett and me being a couple. Ew.

"Oh, gross, I just got the nastiest mental image," Emmett made a face. "Thanks, Bree."

"Oh, no problem," she smiled sweetly. "Anyway, I gotta jet. I'll see you two on Monday."

"Bye, Bree," Emmett and I said in unison. She waved a hand over her shoulder to acknowledge us and then disappeared around a corner.

"Rosalie's waiting, isn't she?"

"Yeah, and she's starting to get impatient."

We walked to the parking lot and straight to Rosalie's BMW, which happened to be one of the last cars in the lot. Not that we could miss it otherwise. Her car stood out like a sore thumb.

Rosalie was sitting in the driver's seat, both hands gripped on the steering wheel, and she seemed to be grumbling something to Alice and Jasper. She sort of looked constipated from this angle. It was quite amusing, actually.

"Rosalie needs to lighten up," I whispered, fighting back a snicker.

"In what lifetime do you actually think that would happen?" Emmett laughed.

"Not this one, that's for sure," I rolled my eyes and slipped into the back seat.

"Mom! I'm home!" I called when I opened the front door of the Cullen's house.

Esme emerged from the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron. "Oh, good, just in time for food."

I made a face. "I'm not hungry, I actually ate lunch today."

"Yeah, after we shoved it down your throat," Alice commented. I threw her a death glare.

"You wouldn't touch the cafeteria food, either, if you knew what it tasted like."

"Which is why I'm glad I can't eat," Alice said.

"I'll put some food in the fridge for you, then," Esme said, interrupting us for the sole purpose of making Alice and I shut up. I didn't blame her; we tended to bicker like actual siblings. "You can eat when you get hungry."

"Okay, sounds good," I replied. I gave her a quick hug and then dashed up to my room and shut the door behind me.

It was Friday, I realized. Oh thank god. I didn't think I could survive another day of school. I threw myself on my bed and pulled my cell phone out of my pocket. I dialed Charlie and waited for him to answer, but he didn't so I left a message…again.

I was really getting sick of this. From the amount of time I spent at the Cullens I might as well just move in. I was seriously considering it until this afternoon when Emmett so kindly told me that his brother was coming home. Emmett was going to have to pay for that little slice of news, and I knew exactly what to do.

* * *

"You got any kings?" Alice asked later that night. It was our Friday night tradition; we always played cheesy kid games. Last week was Candyland and the week before that was Life. Next week was supposed to be Twister but I didn't see how that would work out since Edward was coming back. 

"Go fish," Rosalie replied.

"Damn it! This sucks," Alice pouted, turning to me with that gleam in her eyes that she always got when she had a vision. "Bella, can I please use my power?"

I rolled my eyes. "That would defeat the whole purpose of the game, Alice."

Alice threw down her cards and stomped out of the room.

And so the plan begins. I loved it when Alice had visions and helped me out to make them come true. She always made things funnier, too.

"Wow," I winced when I heard her bedroom door slam shut. "And I thought I was PMSing. Speaking of which…"

"Oh no, here she goes…" Rosalie groaned. I ignored her.

"….Emmett, I need tampons."

"Can't you get Alice to go to the store or something?" he asked, hopefully.

"Nope," I shook my head. "You know which ones I like."

"Do I have to?" Emmett whined.

"Please, Emmett? I would go myself but my uterus has decided to go and hate me again and I –"

"Okay! Okay," he was up in an instant. "I'm going."

"Thank you, Emmett!" and with that he was out the door.

"I am so glad I don't get my period anymore," Rosalie shook her head.

"Lucky, bitch," I grumbled. Only a year and six months to go, I reminded myself.

"Did it work? Is he gone?" Alice poked her head inside my room.

"Yeah," I laughed, "he's gone."

"Do you really need tampons? 'Cause last time I checked you had plenty," Alice said.

"Well, I'll need some for next month. Today's my last day," I shrugged. "But I wasn't lying about my uterus hating me."

"It always hates you, Bella," Jasper complained. "Trust me, I can feel it."

"Poor Jasper," I managed through bursts of laughter. "It must be hard for you."

"You have no idea," he muttered almost incoherently.

"Okay, well, everyone out," I started shooing them with my hands. "I'm tired and I don't want to sleep past noon because I actually have to go home tomorrow."

"Bella, you don't have to leave just because he's coming back," Alice said.

"You're more welcome here than he is," Rosalie agreed. "You don't have to leave."

"No," I sighed. "I have to get more clothes anyway. I'm running out."

"You know what, Bella?" Jasper asked.

"Hm?" I looked at him curiously.

"You should just move in."

"I was seriously considering that," I nodded. "But then Emmett had to break the news of Edward coming back."

"Just because Edward's coming back doesn't mean you have leave."

"Yes it does. You don't know how much he hates me. I might as well make it easier on him."

"Bella," Esme called up the stairs, "you are not going anywhere." Sometimes I really hated vampire hearing. Nothing was secret in this house.

"Oh, well that settles it," Rosalie concluded. "Esme's word is law around here."

"Fine, I'm staying," I sighed. "But someone better drive me home tomorrow so I can at least get my car and some clothes. Wait, permanently?"

"Yes, permanently. Charlie is no condition to be raising a teenager on his own," Esme answered.

"It's about time that stupid vision came true!" Alice exclaimed.

"You saw this in a vision?" Of course she did. Alice saw everything, right down to the exact days I would start my period (which was good for me, I was never surprised).

"Yeah," she smiled, "about a few months ago. But I definitely didn't see Edward coming back until he actually decided to."

"Oh, great," I mumbled. "Look, guys, I really am tired. Can I sleep? Please?"

"Night, Bella," everyone said and filed out of my bedroom. I changed into my usual plaid pajama pants and tank top and headed to bed.

And as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out.


	3. You're better off without me

**A/n:** yay for Edward coming back in this chapter! and yay for me being able to finally reply to your reviews without making super long authors notes.

anyway, i don't have much to tell you guys today, so yeah.

**Disclaimer: **i own nothing.

* * *

Someone was poking me. Okay, no, someone was shoving me. What does it take for a girl to get some quality sleep around here?

Okay, so maybe living in a house full of vampires was not the way to get the recommended daily dose of sleep that was for sure. Why did I live here again? Oh, right, I was abandoned my mother and then my father married his job. That's what happened.

What's-his-name was shoving me again. Damn it, I really wanted to sleep. It was Saturday for god sake; sleep was like a rule or something.

"Go away," I said, but the words were muffled in my pillow.

"Bella, get up," Emmett shoved me again.

"Noooo," I complained, trying to swat his hands away. "I don't wanna."

"You sound like a freaking two year old, get up." He pulled the blankets off my body. I shivered automatically. This house was way too cold.

"I told you, I don't want to," I griped. I made sure to pronounce every syllable.

"I'll give you coffee," he bargained. "And I won't make you walk to the kitchen."

"Don't tell me you guys got one of those flat escalator thingys. God knows you could afford something like that."

"No," he scoffed, "I'll carry you."

"Emmett," I finally pried my eyes open to glare at him, "that's almost worse than waking up. You know I hate it when you carry me. I have two perfectly good legs, thank you."

"Yeah, two legs that fall out from under you almost every second of the day," he laughed.

"I resent that," I yawned.

"Come on," Emmett proceeded to lift me out of bed, "you need coffee."

I sighed and resigned myself to being carried downstairs. "You know, if you didn't mention that word, I would definitely be hitting you right now."

"Yeah," he shrugged, "I know."

Emmett sat me down at the dining room table where a plate of pancakes and eggs was already waiting.

"What? No syrup?" I gestured to my plate.

"It's coming!" Esme called from the kitchen. "Emmett, help me with these glasses."

I picked up my fork and started working on my eggs as Emmett disappeared and appeared again with Esme at his side.

A bottle of syrup, a glass of orange juice and my favorite Lilo & Stitch coffee mug appeared in front of me.

"You guys spoil me," I rolled my eyes and reached for the syrup.

Esme chuckled. "And you deserve it."

"Thank you," I whispered, a little embarrassed. The Cullens hated it when I thanked them for things. Esme always reminded me that I shouldn't be thanking family for things that family does on a regular basis.

Emmett ruffled my hair and walked out of the dining room, probably to go see what Rosalie was up to. Esme gave me a quick one-armed hug and danced off to the kitchen again.

I sat in silence and ate my food, downing my orange juice in almost one gulp, but slowly savoring my coffee. Esme only allowed me one cup a day on weekends and my travel mug on school days. She said something about caffeine and rotting my brain and something else, but I wasn't quite listening. I was still stuck on the fact that she was taking away my second cup.

After breakfast I ran into Alice who was going on about a shopping trip tomorrow or something. I didn't listen; the caffeine hadn't kicked in yet.

"Bella? Did you hear what I said?" she waved a hand in front of my face.

"I'm sorry, what?" I blinked a couple of times to get my eyes in focus again.

Alice sighed, frustrated. "Ugh, never mind. Go take your shower."

I just shrugged and moved around my sister so I could get up the stairs. I tripped on the last step and braced myself for impact but it never came. I looked up to see who my savior was, sort of expecting Emmett, but I got Jasper instead. Whatever, it didn't matter as long as I didn't hit the floor.

"Thanks, Jazz," I laughed at my own expense.

"Anytime, Bells," he laughed with me and set me back on my feet.

Jasper was still laughing as he headed down the stairs. I sighed and rolled my eyes and made my way – carefully this time – up the second flight of stairs to the third floor.

As I entered my room, I glanced at my alarm clock. Wow, 11:37. I didn't know I slept so late. I shrugged and went straight for my bathroom.

"Bella!!" Alice screamed as I reached for the on button of the CD player. "Turn it down!!"

Leave it to Alice to tell me to turn my music down _before_ I even turned it on.

I pressed the on button on the stereo and adjusted the volume so it wasn't too loud and jumped in the shower.

When I was done, I dried myself off, but kept my towel wrapped around me and proceeded into my bedroom. I was about to walk over to my dresser when I noticed I wasn't alone. And that's when I recognized him. What the hell was_ he_ doing here?

I pulled my towel tighter around me and cleared my throat.

"What the hell do you think you're doing in my room?" I asked.

"Your room?" Edward scoffed. "I think you're mistaken. This is my room." I could see his eyes getting darker which meant that he was really angry or resisting the urge to kill me on site. I was going for the latter considering his bloodlust for me.

"I wouldn't be standing in the middle of your room naked. And I think I would know whose room this is." Okay, this was getting a little awkward…and cold. I was starting to get goose bumps.

"Wait," he cocked his head to the side, "you're that kid Emmett introduced to me my freshman year," he raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here," I replied. "Unlike you."

"You," Edward stared at me incredulously, "live here?" Well, he obviously didn't know that I knew what he was. That probably explained his reaction. Well…there was no probably about it.

"Yes, now could you please get out of my room so I can get changed? I'm freezing," I shivered. I tried pulling the towel tighter but I was starting to cut off my oxygen supply.

He didn't move. I gave a frustrated groan and was about to start yelling at him, but then I did something even better.

"Emmett!" I called. Emmett was at my door in a heartbeat. He looked from me to Edward and then back again.

"Oh, shit," he breathed, noticing my wet hair and lack of proper clothing.

"A little help here, please," I said through gritted teeth.

"Edward, give the girl some privacy," Emmett walked over to his brother and ushered him out of the room. Oh, how I loved over protective brothers/best friends/crazy vampire boys.

Well, that was…interesting.

As soon as I was decent enough to leave my room, I was going to find Alice, but when I opened my door, I ran into a stone wall.

"Oh, hey, Dad," I smiled sheepishly. "How's it going?"

Carlisle looked at me curiously. "I heard about the Edward incident. I was coming to make sure you're all right. And I wanted to tell you that we're going over to Charlie's today to explain that you will be moving in here permanently."

"Oh, yeah, that," I waved a hand dismissively, "I'm fine. Do you really think the whole Charlie thing is necessary, though? I mean, he won't notice if I never come home. He's barely there himself."

"Bella," Carlisle scolded, "Charlie deserves to know he's losing his only daughter a little earlier than he planned."

"But he already approved of the whole adoption thing," I shrugged, "and I spend enough time here anyway and –"

"Bella, we're going," he concluded.

"But Dad," I groaned.

"No buts, young lady."

"But –"

"Ahh, what did I say?"

I sighed. "No buts."

"Exactly," Carlisle smiled. "Now go put your shoes on."

"We're going now?!" I cried.

"Well, not now," he said, "as soon as you're ready."

What did I do? Did I commit numerous murders in another life? Was I a witch of some kind? Did I try to assassinate someone important? What did I do in some other life to deserve the things I go through now? Maybe I was a whore, and Karma's finally getting its payback. Sigh, this was not how I expected my life to turn out. I wanted to be normal…or as close to normal as I could get.

But look at me now. I'm living in a house full of mythical creatures and once I graduate I'm going to be turned into one of them. How much farther from normal could I get?

Well, there are the werewolves. They're a little farther from normal than the vampires (at least sucking blood is better than getting all hairy…ick). But I don't hang out with Jacob anymore. Not since his dad tried convincing me that I was conspiring with the devil or something like that.

"Bella!" Carlisle shook my shoulders. "Shoes. Now."

"Yes, sir," I gave a mock salute and obediently turned around.

* * *

"MY CAR!!" I cried and ran straight for the driver's side, my arms outstretched in a failed attempt to hug my baby. "Oh, how I've missed you!"

"Bella," Emmett shook his head slowly, "you have issues."

"I love my car, okay?" I said defensively. I gave an over dramatic sigh and stared longingly at my 1986 Volvo 240 DL. That car was the love of my life, nothing could compare.

Emmett was about to retaliate against my statement when our father stepped in.

"Bella, Emmett, not now," Carlisle rolled his eyes and walked by us to the front door of Charlie's house.

Okay, Bella, breathe. I can do this. I can tell my father that I'm never coming home. Maybe he'll be too drunk to realize what's going on. Oh god, I hope so.

Emmett noticed to apprehension etched on my face and grabbed my hand. "It's going to be okay, I promise."

"You've been saying that a lot lately," I gave a small smile.

"And I mean it," he gave my hand a comforting squeeze and led me toward the front door.

* * *

Now, before we continue, I want to give you a little more of my history with my parents.

After my mother left, Charlie started to drink. I mean, he drank before, but it was casual, you know? Like a beer or two during the Super Bowl and that was it for the year. But once Renee bolted, it got bad. He was never abusive, no. Charlie wasn't like that. But I never felt comfortable trying to carry my drunk-off-his-ass passed out father to his bedroom almost every night. It wasn't something a sixteen year old should be doing in the first place. And whenever he was coherent enough to form actual sentences, he would subtly blame me for my mothers departure – and I don't blame him, it was my fault, I told her to leave, but I sort of expected that she would take me with her when she eventually did.

I should probably tell you, that no matter how much Charlie yelled at Renee and no matter how much he would curse and whatnot, he truly did love her. I think that's why he broke when she left. And I only added to that because I was just a constant reminder of my mother.

And then Emmett found out about the drinking thing. He went into extra over protective brother mode after that. I was never home alone and most nights I was over at the Cullens anyway.

But, you see, an alcoholic police chief/father should not be raising a teenager (or anyone for that matter), and that's why he was more than willing to give up his parental rights so Carlisle and Esme could adopt me. But then came Renee: my now deadbeat mother. She refused to sign over her rights, so that's why I have to wait till I'm eighteen to get adopted.

I'm getting off topic here, but the main thing you should know, is that I'm super afraid of Charlie. Not in the "oh please don't hurt me" kind of way, but the "oh shit, one day you're gonna loose it and come after me with a butcher knife" sort of way. This is why I was afraid to go to Charlie's house today. I knew he was bound to go off the deep end.

* * *

Emmett and I stood behind Carlisle as we waited for Charlie to answer the door. I had long since given my house key back, since I was only around to pick up more clothes and whatnot and Charlie was usually too drunk to lock the door anyway.

Slowly but surely my biological father opened up the door. He looked better today, he was actually clean shaven for once, and he was walking straight. His bloodshot eyes told me he had been drinking, but his alcohol tolerance hadn't been exceeded yet. This was good.

"Dr. Cullen, what're you doing here?" Charlie asked. Emmett squeezed my hand again and I was oddly comforted by the small gesture.

"Bella and I wish to discuss something with you," Carlisle answered.

"Oh, yes, of course. Come in, come in," Charlie opened the door wider and stepped out of the way to let us enter.

He led us down the hall and into the living where he immediately sat down in his favorite recliner. Carlisle, Emmett and I sat side by side on the couch.

"So, what's up?" Charlie asked.

"Well," Carlisle began, "Esme and I were hoping that it would be okay with you if Bella came to live with us. Permanently."

Charlie didn't look too surprised. And he definitely didn't look like he was about to start shooting at us with a sawed off shot gun, either. This was good, very good.

"I don't see why not," Charlie said softly. "Bella, are you okay with this? It's earlier than planned.

Wow, this was definitely going better than I expected.

"Yes," Emmett squeezed my hand again, "I'm fine with it."

And with that, Carlisle, Emmett and I walked up to my former bedroom to pack the rest of my stuff.

With two vampires helping, and the actual amount of things I had, packing only took about a half hour. As Carlisle and Emmett were stuffing boxes into the back of Carlisle's Mercedes, I stayed inside to say one last goodbye to Charlie.

"I'm sorry, Dad," I sighed. "That it had to come to this, I mean."

"I'm sorry too, Bells," he replied. "They took me off active duty yesterday."

"What?" I gasped.

Charlie shrugged. "I knew it would happen sooner or later. They said if I started going to AA and was sober for at least a year, they'd give me my job back."

"That's good, though," I said. "I hope everything works out for you."

"Me too," he gave me a sad smile.

"I'd better go," I pointed behind me to emphasize my point. "If you ever need anything, just call, okay?"

"Okay."

"Bye, Charlie," I said.

"Bye, Bella."


	4. Hope I'm not the only one

**A/n:** so i'm really glad everyone likes my story. that's really exciting. anyway, i think i'm going to update with two chapters today? what do you guys think of that? and another chapter tomorrow. because i've been on a writing frenzy all week and i'm up to chapter 7 right now.

thank you to a random kid in my psychology class for helping me with Bella's car's name. Oh, and just so you all know, Bree doesn't know what the Cullens are. only Bella. thought i'd clarify that, just in case.

i miss Keeley and our conferences. i've been without them all week. its depressing.

**Disclaimer:** go read the disclaimer on the most recent chapter of With A Golden Heart Comes a Rebel Fist. it's amazing.

* * *

The incessant beeping next to me told me what day it was.

I don't think I ever told anyone how much I truly hated Mondays. They were the most depressing day of the week. Most people committed suicide on Mondays, did you know that? I knew exactly why, too. Mondays were…awful, to say the least.

I groaned and turned over to shut off my alarm. I lay in bed for a couple more minutes and seriously contemplated going back to sleep.

I decided against the whole sleeping thing, eventually, seeing as I remembered that I had a test in Psychology today. Okay, so that's not really why I got up. I got up because I knew Emmett would come storming into my room and throw me in a cold shower like he did every time I woke up late. I didn't feel like looking like a wet cat this morning.

I walked over to my closet, looking for something to wear today. I strategically passed all the clothes that Alice insisted on buying for me, but I never wore. I didn't even know why she bothered buying me mini skirts and blouses when she always ended up buying jeans and Wal-mart t-shirts in the end. Alice just confused me sometimes.

I slipped into my usual attire of jeans and a hoodie and made my way downstairs to the dining room where my travel mug was ready and waiting. I rolled my eyes and picked it up, hurrying out of the room and back upstairs to grab my backpack.

I moved across the front lawn to get to my car, but almost half-way there I was intercepted by Emmett.

"We're driving with Edward today," he said and started steering me toward his brother's shiny Volvo.

"Well have fun with that," I smiled and slipped out of Emmett's hold.

That's when I noticed Edward staring at my car.

"What?" I asked, already annoyed.

He looked at me, a little amused. "_That's_ your car?"

"Yes, that's my car," I replied curtly.

"It's a hunk of junk!"

"Hey!" I was offended. "Me and Boris have been through a lot together."

"Yeah, like the time you slammed into that brick wall," Emmett snorted.

"Yes, Emmett, but please enlighten us as to what happened to that_ brick_ wall."

"It…it fell down," he stammered.

I smiled, smug. "And what happened to Boris?"

"Nothing," he mumbled.

"Exactly," I said. "Don't mess with my car." I started moving back over to Boris. "I have to go pick up Bree. I'll see you guys at school."

School was…hm, what's the word….horrendous? Yes, that's what I'm looking for. Horrendous. Terrible. Atrocious…the list could go on forever.

I managed to avoid having my first four classes with Edward and I thanked god for that. The more time I could spend away from him, the better. At lunch, Bree and I sat by ourselves, but Emmett and Alice ended up joining us. Rosalie and Jasper stayed with Edward. Mostly because they didn't want him to feel like a loner.

When fifth period Biology rolled around, I wanted to kill myself. Edward was my lab partner. Could my life get any worse?

We ended up sitting as far away from each other as the table would allow.

After school, when I was waiting for Bree, I had a little talk with Jasper.

"I'm bringing Bree over," I said, tossing my cell phone from hand to hand. "You might want to conveniently leave the house or something."

"Bella, I take offense to that," he mock gasped. "I'm doing a lot better considering _you,_ of all people, live in my house."

"I'm just saying," I continued, "that it might not be good to have me and Bree in the house at the same time. I don't want something to happen."

"Don't worry, Bells," Jasper put a hand on my shoulder, "I'll be good. And if anything does get out of hand, Alice will see it first and intervene. You know that."

I was about to say something but Bree appeared at my side, and our previous conversation was all but forgotten.

* * *

"So, how is it?" Bree asked from her position on my (well, originally Edward's) black leather couch. She was pretending to examine to the Alkaline Trio CD I made Emmett buy for me a couple weeks ago.

"Unbelievable," I groaned. I knew exactly what she was talking about. "We avoid each other like the plague and when we do end up in the same room together it's like all my sarcasm and angst is directed toward him." Not that I minded though, it was highly entertaining to piss Edward off. I felt no guilt for saying what I did, either.

"He's so pretty, though," Bree said. "I don't understand how you can't just pounce on him or something. He's not your brother, yet. Go for it."

I laughed and shook my head. "Of course you would say that. The entire family is disgustingly beautiful, no one can deny it."

"Hey, do you think that when they adopt you, you'll like…magically look more like them?"

I started coughing to keep from laughing too hard. Everyone in the house was sure to have heard that. "That's a good one Bree."

"What?" she whined. "I was just wondering."

"You're a freak," I rolled my eyes, "you know that?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do," Bree said. She finally stopped pretending to examine the CD and got up to put it away.

We fell into silence for a minute or two, listening to the music that was on in the background.

"Mmm," Bree spoke, looking up from her Batman watch. "It's four. The 'rents are gonna call any minute looking for me."

"Your parents are way too over protective," I shook my head.

"Well yours are too," she retorted. "And Emmett's not much better."

"But they give me my space, at least," I said.

Bree's face fell. "True."

"Come on," I laughed. "I'll drive you home."

When I got home twenty minutes later, Alice and Edward were sitting in the living room, watching TV. I tried to sneak passed, but Alice beckoned me over. I groaned and walked over to the couch and sat on the other side of Alice, away from Edward.

"What's up, Alice?" I asked.

"Nothing, I just wanted to hang out," she said. "We don't do this enough."

"Oh-kay," I rolled my eyes and glanced over at the TV.

I didn't pay any attention to the show we were watching. I seemed to by hyper aware of Edward and his eyes, which were fixed on my face. I didn't dare look at him. I was afraid of what color his eyes might be.

So, for the next forty-five minutes, I sat there, staring blanking at the screen and trying my hardest not to move or breathe or do anything, really. I made sure not to even look in my peripheral vision, too. But no matter how hard I tried, I could never shake the feeling of him staring at me the way he did. And I was sure that Alice noticed, too. There was no way she couldn't.

Then, out of no where, Edward gave a frustrated groan and stormed out of the room.

I frowned and looked at Alice. "What's up with him?"

She waved a hand dismissively. "He's just mad because he can't read your mind."

I raised an eyebrow. "Really, now?"

"Yeah," Alice nodded, still staring at the TV screen. "You're the only one, too."

"Huh," I pressed my lips together to keep from laughing. This could get very interesting.


	5. Don't leave me alone

**A/n:** okay, so i really like this chapter, because its all Bella and Emmett friend love and all. i don't really like the end, much. but oh well. i might update again today. i'm not sure. it depends on how many reviews i get.

the song that Bella sings is called Those Nights by Skillet. download it, its really good.

oh, i'm going on a little rant right now. STOP STEALING OTHER PEOPLE'S IDEAS!! think up your own stuff for once, sheesh. yes, i'm talking to all of you, little thirteen year olds who butcher ideas. i'm not trying to be mean. but the whole purpose of fanfiction is to be creative.

**Disclaimer:** as a fanfic writer, the key word is FAN. and i don't own anything. as much as i wish i did.

* * *

Friday night games continued as usual, except tonight we revised the scheduled Twister and replaced it with a Scrabble tournament. I was screwed from the beginning.

I managed to get some good words in there, thank god. Emmett helped me out a little bit by putting a bunch of two or three letter words down and letting me build off of those.

I got pretty lucky on our third round. All by myself, too. I was excited about that. I don't know how I did it, but I got the thirteen letter word, illuminations. I was proud.

Even though it was Friday, we ended up throwing in the towel earlier than usual. Everyone said goodnight and filed their way out of the room. Well, everyone except for Emmett.

It was our tradition that every night before he went hunting we hung out for an hour or two before I went to sleep. It took forever for Rosalie to actually approve of this practice, but when she finally did, it became a ritual.

"So, where are you going this time?" I asked from my perch on my couch.

Emmett was standing in front of the glass wall, looking out into the darkness. "A little south of Rainier."

"Oh, bears," I smiled and nodded.

Emmett turned to me and grinned wickedly. He loved bear. It was his favorite.

I picked up the remote to my stereo and turned it on, a song playing at random.

"Emmett!" I smiled wider, recognizing the song. "It's our song!"

He tilted his head to the side and listened closer. He smiled, "it is."

"I remember when we used to laugh about nothing at all…" I sang, still smiling. "Remember when we'd...Stay up late and we'd talk all night in a dark room lit by the TV light. Through all the hard times in my life, those nights kept me alive…"

This song was the epitome of my life before I moved into the Cullen's house. I remembered after we first met, the first time I spent the night. Emmett and I stayed up the entire night, just talking. This was a little after I found out about the whole vampire thing, so he didn't need to lie to me anymore.

It was amazing to get to know someone like Emmett, and visa versa, I assumed. He was the only person that actually, truly listened to what I had to say. And behind all that muscle and height and inhuman beauty, Emmett was just a big teddy bear. He was one of the nicest people I had ever met in my entire life.

I smiled to myself, remembering the time we were arguing the meaning of life. Now that I really thought about it, that conversation was a little ironic: a vampire arguing with a human about life.

"What's going on in that little head of yours?" Emmett asked, noticing my smile.

"Nothing," I said. "I'm just remembering."

"Being nostalgic?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "And I'm trying to figure out how I'm going to survive senior year without you."

"You'll have Alice, and Edward," Emmett pointed out. "And Bree."

"It's not the same," I said. "Who'll be there to scare off Mike Newton every time he tries to ask me out?"

"I don't know," he shrugged, "Alice can be pretty scary if she wants to be."

"It's not the same," I repeated in a whisper.

Emmett was at my side in an instant. He pulled me into a big bear hug and said, "It's only a year. And then we'll have an eternity of high school and stupid humans and sleepless nights listening to music and wrestling matches for the remote."

"Oh god," I groaned. "An eternity of high school."

Emmett shook with laughter. "And stupid humans to make fun of. Don't forget that."

I rolled my eyes. "What would I do without you, Emmett?"

"You'd probably go crazy; live the rest of your life in a padded room. You know how that goes."

"Oh, gee thanks," I said sarcastically.

"Hey, you asked," he said, defensive.

I shrugged. "I guess I did."

"So what're you gonna be doing this weekend?"

"I'm just hanging out here. I've got some psych outlines to do. That should take up most of Saturday, and then I have no idea what I'm doing Sunday. You'll be home by Monday, though, right?"

"Yeah, we should be."

"Oh my gosh!" I said, suddenly remembering something. "Did you hear about Edward?"

Emmett frowned. "Did I hear what?"

"He can't read my mind," I beamed.

"Oh!" he said, the realization quickly coming to him. "Alice told me about that."

"Isn't it amazing?"

"I guess," he shrugged. "Why do you hate him so much, anyway?"

I sighed. "I don't hate him. I just…I don't know. There's something about him that just rubs me the wrong way. It's the same for him, too, so don't go blaming this entire thing on me."

"Well, it is sort of your fault…"

"How so?" I asked.

"Well, I guess it's not your fault you smell so good."

"Oh, that. Yeah, that's definitely _not _my fault. Blame the blood."

Emmett chucked and I yawned. "Okay, bed time for the human," he announced.

"I concur," I yawned again.

Emmett lifted me off the couch and put me down on the floor. We walked over to the door and stopped. Emmett turned to me, and gave me another huge hug.

"I'm not going to see you in the morning, so I have to say good bye now."

"Have fun hunting, then," I said and kissed him on the cheek. "Don't irritate the grizzlies too much, though. I hear they don't like it."

Emmett smiled and put me back down on the ground. "I'll see you sometime Monday." He turned, then, and walked out of the room. But not before telling me to get some sleep and not to drink too much coffee this weekend; Esme would get mad.

* * *

I woke up the next morning around ten and I noticed it was actually a little sunny today. Amazing, I'd almost forgotten the sun existed.

I stayed in bed for an extra twenty minutes, gradually gaining more and more consciousness as time wore on. When I finally did roll out of bed, the cloud cover was blocking out the sun again. Figures,

Pulling on a random t-shirt and a somewhat clean pair of jeans, I made my way down the hall and to the first flight of stairs. That's when I heard the piano.

Okay, so someone must be home. That was odd; usually the entire family went hunting at the same time. I shrugged it off and trotted down the steps to the first floor.

Oh, Edward. Of course _he_ had to be the one to be able to play. I suddenly recognized the tune, "That's Esme's favorite," I said.

I must have startled Edward, because he stopped playing and turned around to look at me. "How'd you know?"

"She tried playing it for me once," I answered. "I didn't know you played."

He nodded. "It's my favorite pass time."

"That's a beautiful song, by the way."

"Is that a compliment?" Edward gave me another surprised expression.

"Yes, it is," I smiled. "Don't go making a big deal about it, either. This is a one time deal, so milk it for all its worth."

"Well, thank you."

"Well," I mimicked. "You're welcome." I rolled my eyes and walked passed him to the kitchen.

As I was rummaging through the cabinets, trying to find where the bagels were, I heard the Edward start to play again. It wasn't Esme's song, I noticed. It was a lullaby, soft and sweet. It was beautiful.

After breakfast, I locked myself in my room for the rest of the day, suddenly motivated to actually get my Psychology homework done. Six hours and four chapters later, I was finally caught up enough to raise my C to a B.

I poked my head out my door and made sure Edward wasn't anywhere near me. After a thorough inspection of the hallway, I concluded that he wasn't and made my way downstairs, only to trip halfway down. I expected to hit the stairs and roll my way down, but that never happened. The familiar cold of someone's stone arms wrapped themselves around my waist to prevent my fall.

Then I remembered that Edward was the only person home, other than me, at the moment. And I couldn't possibly save myself, I was too accident prone for that.

Almost as quickly as his arms were around me, they were gone. I turned around and smiled sheepishly. "Thanks."

"Do you do that a lot?" he asked.

"More than you'd think."

Edward rolled his eyes and walked away, muttering something about stupid unbalanced humans and being a danger to society.

Okay, so that little situation was a little more than awkward, I'm not gonna lie.

I shrugged off the weird feeling I got when Edward had his arms around me and made my way to the kitchen.

Dinner was a little harder to prepare than breakfast. I had no idea how to cook. I'd pretty much lived off of bagels, Coca Puffs, and Lean Cuisines when I'd lived at Charlie's.

I ended up tossing together a salad (actually it was just lettuce and some carrots) with a little dressing on top. The 'salad' ended up being thrown in the trash after the first bite.

Hm, dinner. I started sifting through the mental images of all the restaurants, cafés, and fast-food joints within ten miles. I finally decided on a quick trip to McDonalds.

I dashed to the door, grabbing my car keys and a jacket from the hall closet and calling behind me, "Edward, I'll be back in like ten minutes, kay? Kay."

I was out the door and speeding down the driveway before he could respond or try to stop me. Although why he would want to, I had no idea.

I wasn't really in the mood for a burger so I only bought a large fry and a soda.

When I got back to the house, Edward was sitting at the piano again. He didn't acknowledge my entrance, only wrinkled his nose when I walked by with my fries. I just rolled my eyes and popped another in my mouth and made my way up to my room.


	6. Measure me in metered lines

**A/n:** okay, so just because i got almost 20 reviews on the last chapter. i'm posting this one. i'm glad everyone likes my story. this is so exciting. well, i'm going to dinner with my friend and the restaurant is like a half hour away and i need to get dressed. so yeah. & i still want reviews. or no update tomorrow. and the next chapter is the best chapter, too. so don't make me beg.

Big thank you to Keeley for writing the spanish soap opera for me. i managed to fit it in here.

**Disclaimer:** yes, i am secretly Stephenie Meyer and i'm writing fanfics instead of editing Eclipse. muahahha. hahah! yeah right.

* * *

Now, we're going to fast forward a little bit to April. Spring break to be exact. I'm continuing my story here, because well, everything in between is pretty plain and boring. 

So, Monday, the first official day of spring break, and its raining buckets.

Esme forbade me from going outside because she was afraid I would do something to get myself killed. I didn't blame her for that one; I was pretty much a danger to myself.

Anyway, I was really bored, and Emmett was off doing something with Rosalie. They were probably doing something – that I really didn't want to think about – in the garage. Oh dear lord, the mental images. Dang it.

I shuddered slightly and shifted my weight on the couch in the living room. I was watching some stupid rerun of Miami Vice, I think. That's when I got the brilliant idea to watch Airplane. I hadn't seen that movie in ages.

But I couldn't find the stupid DVD. I looked everywhere. So, in an aggravated frenzy I returned to the couch and started channel surfing. Bad idea.

I finally got to all the foreign language stations, and the Spanish section was all infomercials and soap operas. I came to a stop at one in particular: La Dia de Viven.

I put the volume on mute and started making up dialogue in my own head. Also a bad idea. My imagination tends to get the better of me.

_"Oh, Enrique! I want your body so baddd." _

_And queue Enrique running over to Inez and slamming into the couch and starting to rip her clothes off, cuing the all too obvious Spanish porno that they have on all Spanish soap operas._

Seriously. That's what happened.

_After Enrique and Inez do it, Enrique is smoking a cigarette and Inez is just…doing nothing._

_"Enrique, I have something to tell you…"_

_  
"What, my love?"_

_"I'm pregnant…with Carlos' baby."_

_  
"YOU WHAT?!"_

_  
-End soap opera-_

_  
"Narrator: Next week, on La Dia de Viven. Inez and Carlos having hot steamy passionate sex... AGAIN!"_

I turned the volume back on and the narrator's little announcement was in English, which I found really odd, considering it was a Spanish language station. Oh well.

Okay, wow. I needed to get out of the house or something. This was ridiculous.

I decided, against my better judgment, to see what Alice was up to. I flipped off the TV and made my way to the second story where Alice and Jasper's room was located.

Before I could even start knocking on the door, Alice was there, grabbing my arm and pulling me into the room. She wasn't wearing a shirt, only a bra and jeans, but she didn't seem fazed by my being there. When Alice deposited me on the bed and went back to her closet, I made sure Jasper wasn't in the room. That would be a little awkward for my taste.

"He's not in here, Bella," Alice called.

I smiled and held in a laugh. "And here I thought you were the clairvoyant and not the telepath."

"I am, I had a vision of this conversation," she giggled.

"That would explain the arm pulling and no shirt, then," I nodded.

"Look, Bella, I know you're bored out of your mind and I know you really don't want to go shopping, but it'll get you out of the house for a little while. And I promise you I'll only shop for me and Rosalie," Alice finally emerged from her closet, wearing a simple t-shirt filled with dinosaurs. Hey, that's my shirt! "Unless you want to go CD shopping or something," she added.

"Alice, how in the world, with the gazillion tons of clothing that you have, you end up stealing one of my favorite shirts?"

She looked down and frowned. "It looks cute on me?"

"You are so lucky I love you," I rolled my eyes and shook my head. One of the advantages of being an only child was that no one ever stole my clothes. But now, I couldn't even find half my wardrobe. I knew for sure that it was all Alice, though. Rosalie would never fit into something of mine, not in a million years.

After a quick trip to my room so I could throw on a pair of shoes, Alice and I were on our way downstairs, with Edward's car keys in hand. Why Alice didn't want to take her Porsche, I had no idea. She loved that thing.

But nonetheless, within five minutes Alice was moving through gears like they were nothing. When she finally could shift up, she stayed at an even 150. I stared straight ahead, and no where else.

* * *

Alice tilted her head to the side, examining yet another shirt that probably cost as much as my car. "Do you think this'll go with the skirt I just bought?" 

Okay, Bella, no laughing. I took a deep breath, trying to control it, but a little snort escaped.

Alice glared at me. "What?"

I was full out laughing by this point. And I had no idea why. "Just the fact that you, of all people, would ask me for fashion advice…it's comical."

She looked me up and down. "I suppose you're right. You have no fashion sense."

"You steal my clothes, and _I_ have no fashion sense?" I frowned in confusion. "You are so weird."

"Says the kid who has exceptionally wonderful smelling blood living in a house full of vegetarian vampires," she scoffed.

"Says the girl who sees the future," I rolled my eyes.

"I had a vision the other day," Alice said.

"You have visions everyday," I pointed out.

"That's true, but this one was weird."

"How so?" I inquired.

"I don't know. It was off somehow. It didn't make sense," Alice replaced the shirt she was holding and continued down the rack.

"Well what happened?" Alice had a way of being a little too cryptic for her own good sometimes. And right now, it was really starting to piss me off.

"You were in the with Edward," she said, "and you two were really going at it."

I was cautious about my next words. "Going at it…how?"

Alice shrugged. "You were fighting," – and queue my sigh of relief – "but it was different. I've never seen you two fight like that before."

"We fight all the time, Alice. Nothing's going to change about that."

She looked up at me and shrugged again, a smile playing on her lips. "I'm not so sure about that."

"And you're not going to tell me, are you?"

"Nope," she giggled, "it's for me to know and you to find out."

"Peachy," I muttered.

By the time I was done following Alice from store to store, the mall was getting ready to close.

"Alice, come on," I begged for the thousandth time in the last twenty minutes. "We gotta go."

"Just one more store, Bella."

"Alice, please," I looked her straight in the face and tried to put on my best sad face.

"Fine," she huffed and started walking toward the parking lot.

It was still raining, but not so hard. Nevertheless, I was thankful for the covered walkways.

Alice and I stuffed all her bags into the Volvo's trunk – how they all fit, I had no clue – and hopped in the car. I finally figured out why she didn't take the Porsche, nothing would fit.

Alice seemed determined to get home, because we made the trip in record time. I helped her take the bags upstairs and announced that I was exhausted and made my way up to my room.

I yawned as I kicked off my shoes and slowly changed into my pajamas. I pretty much had no energy left after that, because I was too lazy to even turn on my music, or pull the covers over me. I was surprised I even made it to the bed, actually.


	7. It's better than silence

**A/n:** i must be doing something right to make you guys like my story so much. that makes me happy. when i got home last night, i checked my stats page and i had over a hundred reviews. thats amazing. i love you guys.

Thank you to Keeley and Rachel for helping with ideas for the fight scene.

and thank you to Keeley for letting me steal a concept from her writing.

Um, i think that's about it for today. yep. hope you like.

**Disclaimer:** i promise, not to steal anyone's ideas, stories, characters and/or baby ducks.

* * *

Day three of spring break and it's still raining. Well, that's Forks for you.

I was standing in front of the glass wall, looking out into the backyard – or at least trying to – and sipping at a cup of tea when Emmett came knocking on my door.

He stood beside me, staring out the window, into the gloom of the rain.

"So, how about this weather?" he asked after a long silence, rolling back and forth on the balls of his feet.

"Oh, it's brutal man," I replied. "The sun, it's blinding."

"So, what're you doing today?"

I shrugged. "I don't know yet. Got any ideas?"

"I found the Airplane DVD," Emmett waved the case in front of me. "Joey, do you like movies about gladiators?" he quoted.

"Joey, have you ever been in a Turkish prison?"

"Looks like I picked the wrong week to quit drinking," I said.

"Looks like I picked the wrong week to quit smoking," Emmett added.

"Looks like I picked the wrong week to quit sniffing glue," I smiled.

"Looks like I picked the wrong week to quit amphetamines."

"Surely you can't be serious," I tried to keep a straight face.

Emmett kept his face grim. "I am serious…and don't call me Shirley."

I burst out laughing, then. Emmett's face was priceless. "Come on, let's go watch."

I was stretched out on the couch with my head in Emmett's lap and I was currently laughing so hard that my sides hurt. This movie never failed, I swear.

"Excuse me, I happened to be passing, and I thought you might like some coffee," Emmett said.

"Oh, that's very nice of you, thank you," I continued.

"Cream?"

"No, thank you, I take it black, like my men," I finished. Emmett was doubled over, his face in his hands.

"That poor little boy, he must have been traumatized," I shook my head.

After the movie was over, Emmett went to garage to go check on Rosalie and I made my way back upstairs to go bore myself on my laptop in my room.

I got to the third floor and started down the hall to my room, when Edward emerged, carrying a box.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked.

"Moving your stuff out of my room," he said, "what does it look like I'm doing?"

"Your room?" I gaped. "It's my room."

"It was my room first," Edward glared at me and tried to move around me, but I wouldn't let him through.

"It's my room now, so go put my stuff back."

"It was my room first," he repeated, "therefore I have a firm right to it."

"No," I stated. "You left; your claim on the room is therefore forfeit."

"Bella," he groaned. "It's my room, I'm taking it back."

"No you're not."

"Yes," Edward nodded, "I am."

"No. You're not."

"It's my room," he said.

"It's my room!" I yelled.

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is," I glared.

"No it isn't!"

"YES IT IS!"

"ENOUGH!" Emmett roared. Edward and I immediately shut up and turned to look at our brother. He looked like he was about it kill something. I'd never seen him so mad…well except for that time at homecoming when I was forced to dance with Mike Newton and his hands were traveling to places where they shouldn't have.

"You two are acting like a bunch of children," he said, a little calmer now.

"He started it," I accused.

Emmett glared at me. "I don't care who started it, Bella." He then proceeded to take me by the waist and Edward by the shoulder and led us both into my room.

"Emmett, what're you–"I started, but he put a hand up to stop me.

Emmett started backing up. When he was in the doorway, he clapped his hands together and said, "Bond." And then he was gone.

Edward and I looked at each other and simultaneously started moving to the door – he was a bit faster, even though he had to drop that box. I tried opening it, but it was locked from the outside. We started pounding on the door.

"Emmett! Let us out," we screamed.

"Not until you make nice," he said from the other side. I could just tell he was smirking, and I wanted to wipe it off his face.

This went on for about ten minutes. Emmett finally left, and I slumped against the door, my face falling into my hands.

I looked up after a few minutes, and Edward was on the other side of the room, as far away from me as he could get.

"Oh, crap," I realized. "This is not good."

"You're telling me," Edward said through gritted teeth. His eyes were pitch black.

Jeez, did Emmett want him to kill me or something?

"I'm going to make this easier for you," I steadied myself on my feet and walked over to the bathroom, locking myself in.

"Bella, what're you doing?" Edward pounded on the door.

"I'm making it easier for you," I repeated. "This way, if you have the urge to kill me, you have to get through something first."

"Bella, you're being ridiculous. Even if I was going to kill you, a wooden door wouldn't stop me."

"Wait, why don't you just break the bedroom door, then we'll both be free."

"I can't," he confessed.

"Why not?" I frowned.

"The bedroom door is reinforced with titanium. It's impossible for me to break through."

"Well whose brilliant idea was that?" I shrieked

I could feel him wince through the door. "Mine," he half whispered.

I moved slowly to the door, and opened it. Edward was standing directly in front of me, way too close for comfort.

"Good going, idiot," I pushed passed him and went to my desk, where my laptop was still sitting.

"How was I supposed to know I would eventually get locked in here with _you_?" He spat, moving to sit on the couch.

I moved over to my bed, and sat my computer in my lap and waited for it to boot up. "How long do you think it will take for Emmett to realize how stupid this idea was?"

"I don't know," Edward shrugged. "He's pretty stubborn sometimes."

"He disconnected my wi-fi," I grumbled. Great, no internet. And I left my cell phone in my car, too.

I put my computer on the floor and fell back on my bed.

* * *

We interrupt this broadcast to bring you a special message: 

_To Whom It May Concern:  
Namely, Fate/Karma/Destiny/ my nonexistent social life/Emmett:  
You suck. I hate you._

_Love always,  
Bella Swan._

* * *

Edward and I sat in silence for about a half hour before it actually started getting awkward. I couldn't take it anymore. 

"What's your middle name?" I asked casually. It was the first thing that popped into my head.

"Pardon?" he sat up on the couch.

"Your middle name, what is it?"

"Anthony," he said.

"Edward Anthony," I mused. "I like it."

"What's your middle name?" Edward asked.

"Marie," I answered almost instantly.

"I assume your full name is Isabella Marie, then…"

"Yes, unfortunately." I finally sat up and pulled my legs under me, Indian style.

"What? You don't like your name?"

"No," I said, hesitating a little. "It's not that I don't like my name. It's just a little too formal for me. Even Bella doesn't sound right. I always wanted to be Izzy or something like that, but Bella just…stuck, I guess."

"I think Bella suits you just fine," he smiled, and I found myself smiling back. "What's your favorite color?"

"There's too many," I shook my head. "I think it's a tie between white and grey, though. What's yours?"

"Brown," he replied with a firm nod of his head.

"Favorite book?" I questioned.

"Probably Paradise Lost," Edward said.

"I tried reading that once," I admitted. "I was lost halfway through the first stanza."

Edward laughed. "What's your favorite?"

"There's too many to choose from. I can't pick just one. It's like music."

The questions just kept coming after that. And the answers started flowing. Before I knew it, we were getting into some more serious topics that required complete sentences to answer.

I found that Edward and I had a lot more in common than I had imagined. We both hated the disco era, of which I felt bad for him since he probably lived through it, we both highly disliked politics, and we were both truly opinionated. We were both unusually stubborn, too.

"How did you find out about our secret?" Edward asked out of no where. We had just been discussing the pros and cons of sex education in school. I found it utterly ironic, considering it was Rosalie and Emmett's sexcipades that gave away their secret.

"It's a funny story, actually," I chuckled, but cringing internally from the mental images that would forever be seared into my head.

"Care to explain?" Edward raised an eyebrow.

"Well, it was a few months after you left, maybe November," I began. "Emmett called me and told me to come over, so I had Charlie drop me off.

"When I got to the door, it was open, so I just walked in. Alice was sitting at the TV, watching intently, and refusing to even look at me. I asked where Emmett was and she pointed to the stairs so I assumed he was in his room alone.

"I got to his door and I noticed that the floor was rumbling a little, almost like an earthquake. I opened the door and said 'Emmett, why's the floor shak– Oh! That is not normal!'

"I think you catch my drift as to what was going on," Edward kept his mouth shut and just nodded. "Well, before that I had only assumed that Emmett and Rosalie were brother and sister, not husband and wife.

"But after that, Carlisle and Emmett sat me down told me the truth. Emmett told me later that he expected me to run away screaming, but all I did was sit there and nod and take in all this information. Honestly, it was fascinating. I wasn't frightened in the least bit."

"You are truly one of a kind," Edward laughed and shook his head.

"Emmett says I have no sense of self preservation," I shrugged.

"You don't," he confirmed. "You take everything so coolly, it's unnatural."

We sat in my room for the remainder of the evening and well into the night, just talking. Edward never seemed to run out of questions and I was never afraid to answer.

The more he asked, and the more I answered, the more I came to find myself liking Edward. More than I should, probably. And I found myself thanking whatever it was that prevented him from reading my thoughts.

"Do you think they've forgotten about us?" I asked around midnight.

"Nah," Edward shook his head. "They're just…preoccupied."

"Oh," I blinked a few times. "That's gross."

"At least you can't read their minds," he laughed.

"That's true," I stood up from the bed and stretched. My stomach started growling. "Well that's embarrassing."

"I've never been around someone who has to eat for so long," Edward admitted. "You're not going to starve are you?"

"No," I shook my head and walked over to my desk. "I have a secret stash." I pulled open a drawer and pulled out a bag of chips and a bottle of water.

"How can you eat that?" Edward wrinkled his nose in distaste as I shoved another chip in my mouth.

"Well, don't you remember what human food tastes like?"

"Not so much, it's been a while."

"How old are you, anyway?" I took a sip of water.

"Seventeen," Edward answered.

"I meant seriously," I glared.

"I'll be celebrating my one-hundred and fourth birthday this year," he said. When I didn't answer he asked, "Does that scare you?"

"Should it?"

"I'm not sure. You're not normal."

"That's true," I yawned. "I should change, in case I fall asleep or something."

I grabbed my pajamas and walked over to the bathroom. I changed as fast as I could, threw my clothes in the hamper and walked back into my room. I glanced over at the couch, which was empty. I felt a pang in my stomach when I thought I was alone, but then I saw him, standing by my CD collection, examining the shelves.

"You have quite the collection here," he commented, his back still facing me.

I climbed on my bed and slid under the covers, but sat up with my legs crossed under me. "Yeah, I'm blessed with rich siblings who refuse to let me spend my own money. Alice always tells me to go crazy in the record store."

He turned and around and gave me a crooked smile. "That's Alice for you. Tired?"

I shook my head. "Not nearly enough to sleep. Plus, I couldn't even if I wanted to."

"Why?" his brow furrowed in confusion.

"It'd be awkward to fall asleep with you here. And plus, I talk."

"You talk?" Edward was still confused.

"I talk in my sleep," I clarified.

"Oh," was all he said in return. Edward went back to examining my CDs and I sat there, studying him, analyzing things he'd said to me today, everything.

"Now I know what Alice meant," I thought a loud.

"Huh?"

"Alice told me the other day that she had a vision of you and me getting into a really big fight. She told me there was more but it was for her to know and me to find out. I wonder if this was what she was talking about."

Edward seemed lost in thought for a second. "So that's why she was blocking me."

"I guess," I shrugged.

"You know what?" he asked.

"Hm?"

"You're nothing like I imagined. I thought you were going to be like every other human girl, not at all interesting or intelligent. But you proved me wrong. You're absolutely fascinating."

I smirked. "I thought you were an arrogant bastard for the longest time. But you aren't, which surprises me."

"I like you, Bella," he said.

"I like you too, Edward," I replied.

"So does this mean we've bonded?"

"I guess so," I laughed.

"You should probably get some sleep; it doesn't look like Emmett will be letting us out until morning."

I sighed. "Are you sure you don't want some company? I can stay up. I have some energy drinks in my drawer," I pointed at the desk.

"As much as I would like to take you up on that offer," Edward pushed me down onto the mattress and pulled the sheets over me, "you need sleep."

"Fine," I subjected. "But if I start talking, don't take anything I say seriously."

"Okay," he laughed.

"I'm serious!"

He rolled his eyes. "I promise I won't take your sleep talking seriously. Happy?"

"Very," I smiled, obediently shutting my eyes and falling asleep shortly thereafter.


	8. I'm in over my head

**A/n:** okay, i just want to make a little anouncement. DON'T STEAL MY STORY!! christ. -sigh- i'm sorry. i'm trying to be mean, and i hate that i have to do this, but it seriously has to be done.

there are some amazing writers on this site. and everyday people steal their ideas and completely butcher them, and that just makes the original writer look bad. and it makes you look even more stupid when you actually acknowledge that you stole someones idea. at least keep it on the DL when you do something like that. i probably wouldn't have noticed otherwise.

i know that writing fanfiction is basically stealing an authors characters, but we put disclaimers up for a reason. the whole point of fanfiction is to be creative and make up your own stuff and have fun with it. not to take another fanfiction writers story line and use it as your own. get your own ideas. write Jacob's story, or Sam's story, or Billy's story. write what was going on inside of Charlie's head during New Moon. write anything that hasn't been done before. it keeps things interesting.

-sigh- okay, i'm done ranting now. sorry.

**Disclaimer:** i promise, as a fanfiction writer not to steal someones ideas and butcher them and whatnot. i promise not to make anyones character a slut, drug adict, sperm whale, or any animal for that matter. i promise to come up with my own ideas and be as creative with them as possible. the end.

oh, i want reviews. hehe. i love your reviews.

* * *

I sucked in a deep breath and let out slowly. I was awake, but only somewhat. Consciousness was coming in increments today, it seemed. I opened my eyes and sat up in bed. 

Edward was lying on the couch, my iPod head phones in his ears. He was scrolling through something, so he didn't notice I was awake yet. Or he did, and he just wasn't acknowledging it.

"Did I talk?" I asked. Edward shut off the music and sat up, facing me.

"A little," he admitted.

"How much is a little?" I cringed.

He shrugged. "You insulted Emmett a few times. I didn't know you had such a colorful vocabulary. And you said my name once."

"I did?" I slapped my hand to my forehead and shied my face away from him.

"Don't be embarrassed," Edward was in front of me instantly, pulling my hand away from my face. "It's not like you said you loved me or anything."

I decided to change the subject. "So, did Emmett come and let us out yet?"

"He let Alice in a few minutes ago, to bring you breakfast," he said, "but she told me that we're not getting out till tonight."

"Is it…" I was hesitant, "hard for you? To be in such a small room with me?"

Edward pulled his hand away from mine. "It was harder at first, but it's getting a little easier. I'm being desensitized, I guess."

"That's good, though," I slid my legs off the side of the bed.

"A little better," he confirmed.

I stood up, walked over to my desk and almost fell over from the happiness. Alice brought me coffee. And Coca Puffs. That girl was heaven sent.

"So," I said in between spoonfuls of cereal, "how should we entertain ourselves today?"

"You got any board games?" Edward suggested.

"Nah, I only have Twister."

"We could talk more," he shrugged, "that seemed to get us through the night."

I smiled. "Yes, it did."

"So, what was it like growing up in Forks?"

"I guess it was okay. I'm still sane," I shrugged. "But that's only because Emmett came along."

"Do you mind me asking why?"

I ate the last of my cereal and put the bowl back on the tray. "My parents had a sort of love hate relationship. My mom only stayed because she thought I needed a male role model in my life and whatnot. So basically I was the source of my mother's misery."

Edward winced. "Sorry I asked."

"No, no," I assured him. "It's fine. It doesn't hurt that much to talk about anymore."

I fell silent and just drank my coffee. I refused to look at Edward, though. I didn't need his pity. I got enough of that from people already. I didn't need to add another to the list.

Edward suddenly groaned and I heard him fall back on the couch.

"What?"

"I always think its going to get easier for me that I can't read your thoughts. But it only gets worse."

I resisted the urge to point and say 'ha ha, you can't read my mind!'. Instead, I smiled and shook my head. "Tell me about you, I'm sure you've got some tragic story, too."

"I'm not sure it's too terribly tragic, but sad, yes," Edward said.

"Well, go on," I urged.

"I was born in Chicago in 1901. My father was a lawyer so we were pretty well off. I didn't know him very well, as he was always away on business. I was closer to my mother, though. In the spring of 1918, we were infected with the Spanish Influenza. Carlisle was working nights at the hospital we were admitted to. After my parents died, he changed me," Edward shrugged, "and the rest is history."

"That figures, I guess," I commented.

"Figures?" he frowned.

"Why your speech is so formal sometimes," I said. "And why you're so uptight."

"I'm uptight?" he seemed offended.

"Oh, come on. You were raised in the most repressed era of history. Of course you're uptight."

"I am not uptight," he grumbled.

"Okay," I nodded, "whatever you say."

* * *

By mid-afternoon Edward and I were sprawled out on the floor side by side, staring at the ceiling and talking about anything and everything that would come to mind. 

I had changed out of my pajamas after I finished my coffee and I gave Edward one of Emmett's old t-shirts that he gave me. My iPod was playing softly in the background and the rain could still be heard from outside.

"Favorite decade?" I questioned after a little silence.

"The fifties," Edward responded. "Or now."

I frowned. "What's so good about now?"

"You," he said simply. I found myself smiling at his statement, like I wanted him to say that or something. Oh god, I'm turning into a teenage girl.

"Favorite place?" Edward quickly changed the subject.

I silently thanked him for that. "Downtown Seattle. You?"

"There's one place near here that I went to a couple times before I left. I liked to go there when it was sunny."

"I've never seen a vampire in the sun before," I said.

"Really?" Edward seemed truly curious.

"Yeah," I nodded. "Emmett told me you guys glitter, but I've never actually seen it."

"I'll have to show you sometime, then."

"It's a date," I smiled. "Hey, it's Thursday, right?"

"Right."

"Can I ask you something?"

"You've been asking me things all day," Edward said.

"Well, can I?"

"Go ahead," he chuckled.

"Where did you go? When you left Forks?"

"I traveled a little, but I stayed in Alaska for most of the time."

"With the Denali coven?" I asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

"I'm sorry."

Edward propped himself up on an elbow and stared down at me with a very confused look on his face. "For what?"

"For making you leave your family for so long. For forcing you out of your home so you wouldn't have to the urge to kill me."

"Bella, all those things were out of your control. There's no reason for you to be apologizing."

"Either way I'm still sorry. If I hadn't come along you would have never left," I adverted my eyes, so I wasn't looking into his.

"And if you hadn't come along, we wouldn't be friends," Edward point out.

"So that's what we are now? Friends?" I inquired.

"More or less," he smirked.

"Wanna play Twister?" I asked suddenly.

Edward seemed hesitant to answer. "Uh, sure."

I jumped up and moved to my closet, where I kept most of the games for Friday nights. I sifted through them till I found what I was looking for and emerged from the closet.

"How is this going to work? With two people," Edward took the box from me.

"I haven't figured that part out yet," I admitted.

"Help me lay this out," he started unfolding the mat and handed me one end. We laid it flat on the ground.

"So, do you just want to spin the thing and both of us play?" I handed him the spinner.

"I guess," Edward shrugged.

No one ever talks about the awkward positions one gets themselves into when playing a game like Twister. They always leave it up to you to find out on your own.

Edward and I were twisted up in each other. My left leg was in between both of his, and his right arm was carefully positioned under my left armpit, while the rest of him was pretty much on top of me.

And…let the awkwardness begin.

I flicked the plastic arrow. "Right hand red."

I moved my right arm from blue to red easily. For Edward, though, it was a little more complicated.

"Bella, can't you move or something?" He asked, trying to get his right arm closer to the red circle.

"I'm sorry, it's just not working!" I tried to lift my left side up as much as possible to let him slide under me, but I had short arms; I could only lift myself so high.

And then, suddenly, I was lying on my stomach and Edward was on top of me. I struggled to flip myself over, but he was heavy. It took more effort than I thought it would. It didn't help that I was laughing, either.

"Good going," I took a deep breath, trying to suppress the snickers, but it wasn't working.

"I'm sorry," he laughed with me.

"Guys, you can–"

Both Edward and I immediately stopped laughing and looked up at Emmett, who was standing in the doorway, his hand on the door knob and his mouth hanging open.

I bit my lip and glanced at Edward. He looked down at me and then we started laughing again.

"I'm just….gonna…leave now," Emmett slowly backed away and closed the door behind him. It only served to make us laugh harder.

* * *

i'm really sorry about the rant at the top. i really am. and i don't want to offend the girl who took my story. she's probably an amazing kid, but seriously. come on. we all know how annoying it is to see the same story written by 25 people. 


	9. Love, it blindly breaks the rules

**A/n:** okay, so i'm going to rant again. So this author on ff posts a chapter for this story that i'm really excited to read because i really like the story. so me being the grammar nazi that i am, i notice all the mistakes. and don't get me wrong, i know it's not supposed to be perfect, but dude, there was at least one mistake in every paragraph. so, i kindly tell the person that "apart from the grammar mistakes, this was a good chapter." And the authors note in her next chapter is talking about how people shouldn't bitch to her because her writing isn't going to be perfect.

apparently this author thinks that reviews are only to flatter and tell you how amazing your story is. but i find this fucking hilarious, becuase the point of a review of to _critique!_ and if you can't take criticism then don't fucking post here! becuase i'm going to tell you the truth, no matter how horrible. UGH! -end rant-

so, this is going to be the last chapter for a while because i promised myself that if i don't pass my next psychology test, then i'm taking my computer away from myself(my mother doesn't know how to discipline me). and i know that for the time being, i'm tortering you more than i am me, because well. i'm still writing while you're sitting there yelling at me for not updating. sorry kids. i have to prove to myself that i can actually do this, i have to prove that i'm not a complete and utter failure.

**Disclaimer**: see the two previous disclaimers i've posted.

* * *

Three days had passed since Emmett let us out of the room. Edward and I were practically inseparable, except at night when I finally fell asleep after hours of talking. And even then he stayed on my couch, listening to my sleep talking and iPod. 

School started again tomorrow. Great, back to the hell of reality. But I was looking forward to that one class I had with Edward.

You can start talking about irony now, I don't mind. I find it kind of funny, myself.

A soft knock sounded on my bedroom door.

"Come in," I said, not looking up from my laptop.

"Are you still up for that date?" Edward asked from the doorway.

I finally looked up. "Which one?"

"I was going to show you what we look like in the sun," he elaborated. "Alice said there would be plenty of that today."

"Oh, right, glittering." I nodded. "Just give me like ten minutes to get ready. I'll meet you downstairs."

"Okay, sounds good," he smiled and disappeared.

I shut off the computer and slid off my bed to go change. I pulled on a hoodie and jeans, because we all know that no matter how much the sun shines in Forks, it's still going to be fifty-five degrees. This town made me very skeptical of global-warming.

I slipped my feet into my chucks and practically ran down the stairs. What can I say? I was excited. Queue the mental gag at how teenager-ish I was acting. I must really like this boy.

Edward was waiting by the door, locked in a conversation with Emmett. They didn't even acknowledge my presence.

"I'm ready," I smiled. The two vampires stopped talking and turned to me.

"What?" I asked, my smile faltering.

"It's the last day of spring break," Emmett said. "I thought we were going to hang out today."

"Emmett, honey," I cocked my head to the side and smirked. "Are you jealous?"

Emmett lowered his head and started sweeping the floor with his right foot. "No," he mumbled.

I turned to Edward for confirmation and he mouthed 'he is'.

"Can I have a minute with him," I asked Edward.

"Sure, I'll…be in the kitchen," and then he was gone.

I stepped forward and took Emmett's shoulders. "There's no reason for you to be jealous."

He finally looked up at me, he was pouting. "I feel like I'm being replaced."

"Aww, Emmett!" I groaned. I bit my lip, trying to think of the right words. "I don't like him as a friend."

Emmett's eyes grew wide with realization. "Are…you…serious?"

I smiled sheepishly and nodded.

"Does he know?"

"Well, he probably knows now," I tapped his forehead.

"You know, when I locked you in that room together I never expected this to happen."

"Me neither," I laughed. "Look, I'll hang out with you tonight, when I get home, okay? And I'll drive you to school tomorrow? How about that?"

Emmett nodded. "Okay, sounds like a plan."

"Edward, I'm ready to go now," I called. Edward appeared at my side the next second, but he didn't make a move to leave, he was staring intently at Emmett.

"I promise," Edward finally said.

I gaped at Emmett, knowing full well what just happened. "Emmett, are you threatening him?"

Emmett wouldn't look at me. "No," he said.

"You are!" I yelled. "I can't believe you!"

"Bella," Edward cut in. "He's just looking out for you."

"Whatever," I sighed in defeat. I didn't want to get into this right now. "Let's just go."

* * *

"Wait, what do you mean 'we're not driving'?" I gaped at Edward. 

We were currently standing on the front lawn, next to Edward's car.

"We'll make it there faster if I run," he explained.

"If you run?" I asked.

"Just get on my back, Bella."

I didn't move.

"Please, Bella. Stop being annoying."

"No," I stayed firm. "The last time I ran with one of you I almost died from hyperventilation."

"Bella," Edward sighed. "I promise nothing will happen. Just keep your eyes closed and we'll be there in no time."

"No," I repeated. "I'm not risking it."

Edward stepped forward and stared down at me. I tried to look away, but I couldn't. His eyes were just so mesmerizing. "Please?" Oh god, he was so beautiful.

"That is so not fair," I huffed.

"Well?"

"I'll keep my eyes closed."

Edward smiled at his victory and picked me up and placed me on his back. I kept his neck in a death grip. I was really glad that he didn't have to breathe because I would probably be choking him to death otherwise. I buried my face in his shoulder and squeezed my eyes shut.

"You okay?" Edward asked.

"I'll be fine, just go," I mumbled.

The only way I knew that we were moving was the feel of the wind whipping my hair back. Edward was much more graceful then Emmett. I buried my face further into his shoulder and kept my eyes closed.

"Bella," Edward whispered a few minutes later. "You can open your eyes now."

Slowly, cautiously, I lifted my head and pried my eyes open. I gasped at the sight before me.

Edward was standing on the edge of a circular meadow. The sun was shining now, illuminating, it seemed, only the meadow. Everything else was in the shadows, us included. There were wildflowers everywhere, an array of different colors. I thought I could hear a stream nearby, but I couldn't know for sure.

I released my grip on Edward's neck and carefully slid off his back. I slowly stepped forward into the light and kept walking until I was almost to the center of the meadow. I turned around, expecting Edward to be following close behind, but he was still in the shadows at the edge of the trees.

"Come on," I waved a hand to beckon him over.

He hesitated for a minute.

My breath caught in my throat when Edward stepped into the light. Glittering didn't even begin to cover what I saw in front of me. Edward didn't glitter. He didn't glow, or shimmer, or sparkle. No, he….he was indescribable. If I thought the meadow was beautiful, then I didn't know what to call Edward. He was a god, an unbelievably gorgeous god. And he was walking toward me.

Edward came to a stop a few feet from where I stood. I finally remembered how to breathe and sucked in a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

"Not what you expected?" he smirked, but I could see the underlying worry he had that I would run away screaming or something.

"Do you mind if I poke you?" I asked. "Just to make sure you're real."

He chuckled softly and nodded. I reached out with my index finger and poked him lightly on the bicep. Yep, he was real, and as cold as ever. I pulled my hand back, but Edward caught it in one of his and pulled me down onto the ground.

For the rest of the afternoon we lay on the grass, doing nothing. Sometimes we would talk, but for the most part we just stayed silent.

The sun was starting to set, but we made no move to leave. We were lying side by side by side, Edward's arm was draped over my shoulders and I was tracing lines up and down his forearm.

"You know what I never asked you?" Edward spoke up suddenly.

"What?"

"What's your favorite movie?"

I laughed. What an insignificant question.

"Forest Gump," I answered.

"Why?"

I shrugged. "It's the only movie that can make me laugh and cry at the same time. Plus, I love Tom Hanks."

"You don't seem like the type of person to cry during movies," Edward mentioned.

"I usually don't. I think that's why I love Forest Gump so much, because it can actually do that."

"That makes sense, I guess."

"This is a completely random question, but am I pathetic?"

"Of course not, everyone cries during movies," he assured me.

"No, no, not that," I said, rolling my eyes. "I meant, am I pathetic for falling for you?"

"Pathetic? No. Stupid? Yes."

"Oh, gee, thanks," I smacked him in the side.

"Bella, you don't seem to realize how dangerous it is for you to be around me."

"No sense of self-preservation, remember?"

"Yes," Edward chuckled. "I remember."

"I know I'm no good for you, but I really don't care. I'm not going anywhere."

"You're_ too_ good for me, Bella." If anything, _he_ was too good for _me_.

"Don't say that," I shook my head.

"I should get you home," Edward pulled his arm away and started pulling me up.

"No, wait," I protested. "I'm not done with this conversation."

"Okay," Edward set me on my feet. "What else do you want to say, then?"

"Is this..." I searched for the right words, "you and me…is this one of those love at first sight things?"

Edward laughed. "I highly doubt that. I hated you when I first met you, remember?"

I stared down at my feet. "Unfortunately."

He sighed and lifted my chin so I was forced to look at him. "It's not your fault, though. You just smell too good."

"Is it still hard for you to be close to me?"

"Yes," he nodded. "But I have more control than I thought I did. I'm much stronger than I give myself credit for."

"I feel like I should leave, to keep you from making a mistake or something," I confessed.

"Please don't," Edward said almost instantly.

I looked up at him and smiled. "I didn't say would. I just said that I should."

He shook his head. "Please don't," he repeated, a little softer.

"I'm not leaving, Edward. I'm not going anywhere," I said. "But you can't leave either," I added.

"Wasn't gonna," he smiled.

Before I knew what I was doing, I reached up and kissed him quickly on the cheek. When I pulled back, Edward's eyes were noticeably darker and his jaw was clenched.

I winced. "Sorry," I whispered, taking a step back to give him some air.

His jaw relaxed a little and he finally started breathing again. "Don't be sorry. It was a surprise, that's all."

"Are you sure?" I asked. "I won't do it again, I promise.

"No, it's okay, really. Just a surprise," he assured me. I still didn't believe him, though. "Come on," he sighed. "I have to get you home before Emmett kills me."

* * *

i'm not sure i like this chapter. 

...i don't know. tell me what you think.


	10. Welcome to existence

**A/n:** oh my god, people stop telling me that my characters are out of character. I know!!! They're supposed to be!! Jesus Christ. Have any of you given any thought as to why they would be? Bella grew up in a completely different atmosphere than in Twilight. She has a completely different personality because of it. Edward is different because 1, I suck at writing him and 2, he just spent two years away from his family with little to no contact with them. He's bound to have some kind of differences in his personality. GET OFF MY BACK ALREADY!

Oh, and by the way, THIS FIC IS RATED T FOR A REASON. I have the firm right to say fuck in my authors notes. Okay? Okay, as long as we have that established, let me enlighten you as to the guidelines of a T rating: _ Suitable for teens, 13 years and older, with some violence, **minor coarse language**, and minor suggestive adult themes._ Thank you and goodnight!

By the way, the next few chapters are going to suck. But they're important to story line and I can't figure out how to re-write them to better suit my tastes. But whatever, bare with me and once we get passed the whole "I love you" – gasp, faint, holy shit – phase, then we'll be good.

Okay, I think that's it. –sigh– took a while. Sorry, people. oh, reviews are love.

**Disclaimer:** i'm way too tired to be creative tonight. i don't own anything.

* * *

"Close your eyes," Edward instructed. I fervently obeyed, once again burying my face in his shoulder and squeezing my eyes shut as tight as they would go.

I didn't even notice we were moving this time. Before I knew it, Edward was telling me open my eyes and we were in front of the house. I slid off his back, except I lost my footing and Edward ended up having to catch me.

He started laughing at me.

"Not funny," I grumbled and started walking to the front door.

"Actually it is," he countered. I stopped in my tracks and turned to glare at him. "Okay, okay," he put his hands up, as if to surrender. "Not funny."

I rolled my eyes and began on my way to the house again. I just kept walking, because I really didn't expect what happened next. Edward came up beside me and slipped his hand into mine. I felt myself blushing and turned my head away from him. Oh god, I really am a teenage girl.

Edward opened the door for me and we walked into the house. He wouldn't let go of my hand – not that I minded – so I just walked upstairs with him in tow.

Emmett was lying on my couch when we walked into my room. He sat up when he us, but I don't think he expected to see Edward. He looked a little surprised.

"Hey, Emmett," I smiled.

"Uh, I have to go do something," Edward mumbled.

"I'll see you in the morning then?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said. He gave me a quick hug, gave Emmett a half-hearted wave, and then left the room.

I turned to Emmett, who was glaring at me. "What?" I started toward the bathroom to take a shower. Emmett followed.

"You've been blushing," he accused shutting the bathroom door behind us.

"Yeah, so?" I turned on the shower and waited for the water to heat up.

"So," Emmett emphasized, "you never blush."

"I do too. Turn around," I ordered. Emmett turned around and I got undressed and stepped into the shower.

"No you don't Bella," he said. "The only time I've ever seen you blush was the time Alice tried buying you thongs at Victoria's Secret."

"Oh, god!" I shrieked. "Don't remind of that!"

"Has he tried anything?"

"What?" I stopped spreading shampoo in my hair and peered out the shower curtain.

"Has he touched you?" Emmett's eyes were getting darker with every passing second. Jesus, this had to be worse than the sex talk he tried giving me when I turned sixteen.

"You're ridiculous, Emmett," I started rinsing my hair. "And even if he wanted to do anything, he couldn't."

"Huh?" Emmett got a little confused sometimes. He always remembered the most trivial things, but the more important details always slipped his mind. He was a very big exception to the 'vampires are like elephants…they remember everything' fact.

"Two words, honey: severe bloodlust." Did I have to spell it out for him? I hoped not.

"But he was holding your hand."

"Yeah," I agreed, sighing dreamily at the memory. I recovered quickly. "But that's about the only thing we can do." I shut off the water and reached out for a towel which magically appeared in my hand. "Thanks."

"So he hasn't kissed you or anything?"

"Nope," I wrapped the towel around my body and stepped out. "And I don't think he will anytime soon."

"And you're okay with that?" Emmett sounded surprised.

"Yeah," I squeezed the excess water out of my hair. "Why wouldn't I be?"

I walked out of the bathroom and into my closet. Emmett sat on the couch and waited for me to come out. I was surprised he actually stayed quiet while I changed.

I slipped into my pajamas, grabbed my towel and brush and walked back into my room. I sat on my bed and started drying my hair with the towel.

"I don't get it," Emmett said suddenly.

"Get what?" I asked, pulling my brush through my hair.

"You and Edward, it's…weird."

I frowned. "Weird how?"

Emmett sighed. "In all the time that I've known him, he's never dated or even looked at women the way he looks at you."

"How does he look at me?" Like I'm something to eat, maybe?

"He looks at you like he loves you."

"That's absurd," I shook my head. Emmett was crazy, two fries short of a Happy Meal, a few screws loose, wacko.

"I'm serious, Bella," he warned. I slipped under the covers and then Emmett was sitting on the other side of my bed, staring down at me. This was the reason I got a queen, because Emmett would never fit with me on a twin.

"Just know what you're getting yourself into," he looked at me with such worry and concern that I couldn't help but get a little teary eyed. I knew Emmett didn't want me getting hurt. And I knew he didn't want his brother to get hurt, either. This was a very convoluted situation. "How do you feel about him, honestly?"

"I…" I choked up. How did I feel about Edward? I knew that I liked him…a lot. But did I love him? No, I couldn't. That would be moving way too fast. That would be stupid. I couldn't love him. Could I?

And suddenly I was crying. I hadn't cried since I was nine and my mom decided to tell me what really happened to Stewart, my hamster. He got sucked up in the vacuum cleaner, by the way.

"I really am pathetic!" I sobbed, slamming my head into my pillow, gasping for air and crying harder.

"Geez Emmett, what'd you do to her?" A new voice asked. I lifted my head and turned to my door and, through bleary eyes, saw Alice standing there.

"I didn't do anything!" Emmett defended himself. "One minute I'm asking her something and the next she's sobbing."

Alice looked at me curiously. "Are you PMSing?"

"No!" I cried and hit the pillow again. "I can't…no, it can't happen…its too fast…" I said, but everything was muffled in the cotton. I looked up at Alice. "Do I love him?"

She bit her lip and nodded slightly, "You will." Another round of tears came. This was surreal. Absolutely, undeniably ridiculous. I couldn't possibly love him. Things like that don't happen to me.

Did people really fall in love after knowing each other for four days?

Romeo and Juliet fell in love within a matter of hours. But they were fictional characters. And that was love at first sight. Could Edward and I qualify as that? And who's to say he even loves me back. He couldn't love me. I'm just a human, anyway. I'm just something to pass the time till I get changed and he'll move on.

"Bella, you're freaking out," Alice came over and sat down beside me. She sat me up and started rubbing circles on my back, trying to sooth me. It was working, to an extent. At least my crying was stopping.

"I'm pathetic," I whispered.

"Bella, you're not pathetic," Emmett said. He put a finger under my chin and made me look at him. "Do you know how long it took me to fall in love with Rosalie?" I bit my lip and shook my head. "The moment I saw her."

"And I loved Jasper before I even met him," Alice added in. "So, your relationship is a little unorthodox, every relationship has its quirks."

"I don't even know if we're in a relationship," I confessed. I buried my face in my hands and tried not to start crying again. "Crap. I'm turning into a girl!"

"Bella, you've always been a girl," Emmett pointed out. "You're just acting like one, now." Yeah, an insanely overdramatic girl.

"I don't like it," I whined.

"Sweetie," Alice giggled. "You should start getting used to it."

"But I don't wanna," I mumbled. If acting like a girl entailed crying over guys and being completely overemotional, then I wanted out. I was better off being cynical and pessimistic. I better off by showing as little emotion as possible.

"I'm sticking with my being pathetic," I said after a while. "Can you guys leave, I'm kinda tired."

"Are you sure, Bella?" Emmett asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I need to get some sleep. Gotta go to hell tomorrow."

I felt Alice get off the bed. "Good night, Bella," she said. "Oh, and don't worry about Edward. You two are perfect together."

I blushed slightly and turned back to Emmett. "I don't like this whole blushing thing."

Emmett laughed. "Only a year and a couple months, Bella. Just remember that."

"Emmett, are you okay with me and Edward?"

"I guess I have to be," he shrugged. "But just so you know, I'll gladly kill him if he hurts you."

"For some reason, I have a feeling that he won't be hurting me."

"I think you're right about that. But just in case, I'll be here."

"I love you, Emmett," I leaned forward and hugged him.

"I love you too, Bella," he hugged me back. "Now get some sleep. I want you as coherent as possible with me in the car tomorrow morning."

I slapped his arm. "I'm a good driver!"

"Whatever you say," he rolled his eyes and stepped off the bed. "Night, Bella."

"Good night, Emmett."

* * *

now, i really don't care if you think Bella's reaction was melodramatic. Rachel and I had a conference and we believe that it was a fairly realistic and believeable reaction. 


	11. Oh you're everything I'm wanting

**A/n:** okay, so i'm only updating today because i've like four chapters ahead and yeah. i haven't taken my psychology test yet. i think its tomorrow or tuesday. who know. -shrugs-

I'm sorry in advance for anyone who likes Tom Cruz. I don't mind him myself, he donates money to my school all the time because his son plays football for our community junior football team and they use our field.

Oh, and Edward didn't hear anything that went on in the last chapter because he went out for a quick hunt. So yeah.

And I really didn't like the last chapter. It just seemed…wrong. I don't know. Maybe I'm losing it. But I like this chapter much better. i'm sort of iffy about the end though. hmm. whatever, too late to change it.

**Disclaimer:** see previous chapters.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning I could tell I hadn't slept very well. My arm was asleep, probably from sleeping on it all night, and I was more drowsy than usual.

I was slowly gaining consciousness when I realized my alarm hadn't gone off. It was Monday, right? Did I sleep through it? No, I couldn't have. I never slept through that wretched thing.

I opened my eyes, and promptly fell off the bed. Somehow – though it must have been a miracle – I didn't scream, I just fell. I lay my head on the floor, trying to get myself to really wake up this time. I even pinched myself to make sure I was dreaming, but I only succeeded in giving myself a bruise.

Edward peered over the side of the bed, my iPod ear buds still in his ears. He had this crooked smile on his face that made me want to forget everything that was going on inside my head. "You okay?"

I blinked a couple of times and cleared my throat. "What are you doing in my bed?"

"You asked me to," he leaned down and picked me up with no effort on his part at all. I, however, was on the verge of hyperventilating.

There was a boy…in my bed. This was…new.

"I did nothing of the sort," I said.

"Yes you did," Edward countered. "Last night. You were really restless and then you woke up and you saw me on your couch and you told me to stay with you, but I didn't know what you meant, and then you said to stay in bed with you. I was sort of confused; it was bold, even for you. But I obliged. You seemed to sleep better when I was closer, but you mumbled a lot. You looked like you were fighting with someone."

"I seriously don't remember any of that," I kept shaking my head.

"Well I'm telling the truth. I wouldn't just randomly get into bed with you." Yeah…sure you wouldn't.

"So I didn't talk last night?" That was a relief.

"No, only mumbles this time. It was sort of disappointing. I like hearing you talk; it's the only time I get to hear your thoughts unedited."

"I very rarely edit my thoughts," I said honestly.

"You should get ready for school. You'll be late if you don't get going now."

I heaved a sigh and proceeded to get out of bed – properly this time. Edward followed behind until he turned off to leave the room. After I heard my door close I walked into my closet and changed for school.

Emmett was waiting for me downstairs, my coffee and backpack held out in front of him for me to take. I smiled brightly and gratefully took my belongings.

"Ready?" I asked, grabbing my car keys from the table by the front door.

"Yep," Emmett replied, walking close behind me.

We walked in silence to my car and got in.

"I call music," Emmett said, thrusting a hand forward for me to dispense my iPod.

"Don't play the Spice Girls again," I begged. "I'm not in the mood for something so…90s."

Emmett sighed in response and I handed over the iPod. Ten seconds later, Hot Stuff by Donna Summers was blasting through the speakers. I rolled my eyes and started pulling out of the driveway.

* * *

I heard a 'humph' and then Bree plopped down in the backseat. She slammed the door closed and then I was off again.

"So, how was L.A?" I asked, looking at her through the rear view mirror.

"I ran into Tom Cruz at Starbucks," she shrugged. "Like, literally walked into the guy. It was kinda awkward. That man scares me. I mean who seriously believes all that scientologist stuff anyway? And I'm still not convinced that he's not gay."

Emmett chuckled and shook his head, which resulted in Bree leaning forward and smacking him in the arm.

"So how's the Edward situation?"

I stole a glance at Emmett and shrugged. "We got locked in my room for thirty-six hours."

Bree gaped. "How'd that one happen?"

"Emmett," I said.

"Well, you're still alive, so something bad must not have happened. Right?"

"I walked in on them rolling around on the floor," Emmett informed.

Bree raised an eyebrow in my direction.

"We were playing Twister and he fell on me," I explained, trying to stay nonchalant about this whole conversation.

"He fell on you," Bree repeated. She didn't believe me, I could tell.

"Yes," I nodded.

"You're such a bad liar, Bella," she rolled her eyes and fell back in her seat.

"I'm not lying! He was trying to put his right hand on red and he lost his balance." Okay, that sounded really dirty for some reason. Was that just me?

"They went out on a date yesterday," Emmett changed the subject. Not that it was any better, though. I had a very strong urge to hit him right now, but I knew that it would hurt me more than him, and the whole point was to hurt him, so I didn't.

"Do you like this boy, Bella?" Bree asked, her eyes narrowing.

I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks and I silently cursed Edward for bringing out this side of me. It was all his fault. I blamed it all on him.

"Well do you?" she urged.

I just shrugged and pulled into a parking space. But Bree was not about to drop this conversation, I knew. She was going to want an answer and she would do anything to get it.

I slammed my car door shut and started walking away, but somehow Bree caught up.

"Answer the question Bella," she stopped me mid-stride and forced me to look at her.

"Yes, I like him. Okay?!" I practically screamed. Oh god, he probably heard that. Half the student body probably heard it.

Once again, Bree was gaping at me. "How much?"

"How much, what?" I was playing dumb. I was starting to get a little irritated and I wanted this conversation to be over as soon as possible.

"How much do you like him?"

"I don't know," I shrugged, "a lot?"

"Bella," Edward said from behind me, "there you are." It struck me as ironic that he was saving me from a conversation _about _him.

"Walk me to class," I mumbled and turned away from Bree. I linked my arm in Edward's and started walking toward the school.

"This isn't the end of this conversation, Bella!" Bree called.

"Okay," I said, waving a hand over my shoulder to acknowledge that I heard.

Edward leaned down to my level and whispered in my ear, "She wants to know exactly how much you like me."

I groaned. "She just doesn't know when to drop a subject."

"I don't know," he shrugged, smirking a little. "I'm curious to hear what you say."

"You wouldn't dare," I glared up at him, knowing exactly what he was referring to.

"Wouldn't I?"

"You're horrible!" I accused, unlinking our arms and stepping away from him.

"Edward!" A new, overly enthusiastic, voice called.

Simultaneously, we turned and saw Jessica Stanley sauntering – or at least trying to; it was more like power walking – over to Edward.

"Hello, Jessica," he greeted her, placing a forced smile on his face. Maybe she was thinking something that he didn't like.

"Um," she glanced at me and then at Edward. "I was wondering if you wanted to go dinner or something, with me, this Saturday."

I suddenly wanted to punch her in the face for trying to ask him out. The strong urge to curse at her and tell her that Edward was mine was creeping into my mind, too. I didn't know what was happening. This whole jealously thing was very new to me. And since when was Edward mine, anyway? Oh yeah, never.

I felt an arm around my waist and pull me close. It was Edward. I smiled to myself and stared at Jessica, waiting for her reaction.

"Sorry, but I'm taking Bella out that night," he told her as politely as possible.

And now I just wanted to rub it in her face that Edward chose me over her. Wait…he chose me…over her? Huh?

News Flash: Denial ain't just a river in Egypt, and I'm very much denying that Edward's and my relationship is anything more than friendship. I do not love this boy, _no_. Maybe if I kept telling myself that, it would come true. Sigh, I wish.

"Oh," Jessica nodded solemnly and then turned to me. "I thought you were dating Emmett."

Ah, yes, that little rumor coming back to bite me in the ass. I was going to punch Mike Newton in the face one of these days.

"Yeah," I agreed, plastering one of those jaw clenching fake grins on my face. "We broke up."

"Oh," she said turning back to Edward. "I'll see you around." And then she walked away.

"We're going out this Saturday?" I looked up at Edward curiously.

"You went out with Emmett?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, ew, no!" I grimaced. "It was a nasty rumor produced by Mike Newton in the tenth grade after homecoming when Emmett stopped his hands from traveling to places they shouldn't be. It was Emmett's fault in the first place; he made me dance with that kid."

"Why didn't you deny it?"

"It made it easier for him and Rosalie. More inconspicuous, you know? It was bad enough that everyone knew about Jasper and Alice. It was the school scandal for the longest time."

"Don't you think that our relationship will raise some eyebrows?" he pointed out.

_Our_ relationship? So we weren't friends anymore, then? We were in a relationship? Ahh, this whole thing was way too confusing for me. This is precisely why I didn't date. Okay, that's a lie. I didn't date because no one ever caught my eye (until Edward, that is…_wait, you're not supposed to like him like that, damn it_).

"Do you honestly care what these kids think of you?" I asked. "Or is it your reputation that you're worried about?"

"Do you care what they think?"

I laughed. "That's a good one. I've never cared."

Edward smiled, seemingly pleased with my answer. "We'd better get to class."

I groaned. "I'll see you at lunch?"

"Of course," he leaned down and pressed his lips to my forehead and I pretty much forgot how to breathe.


	12. Love seems like a mess

**A/n:** ahh, i don't have any rants this time. how sad. but i do have some news!! i'm officially the new character in Emmleelicious rocks the catbox's story _Divide and Conquer_. you guys should totally read it.

umm. yeah, so that psychology test i've been studying like hell for? its being combined with this weeks chapter into my final. WTF?! stupid psychology teacher. oh well, at least i know everything there is to know about the psychology of emotions. woot! haha.

so yeaaah, next week is finals. so i'm going to update today, and then update on sunday and that will be it for next week. sorry guys.

i'm not so sure about this chapter, either. it seems rather, eh. to me. maybe i'm just out of it.

**Disclaimer:** see previous chapters.

* * *

Edward, Emmett, Rosalie and I were sitting on the floor of the living room trying to finish our homework. The TV was tuned to the food network, why I don't know, but no one was actually watching it. It was pretty much just background noise.

I was attempting to figure out what the hell I was doing with my trig homework when I finally asked for help.

Emmett tried explaining shapes and formulas of some sort to me, but it just went over my head. Rosalie tried using analogies which made me even more confused than before. And Edward, he just got really frustrated.

"I'm sorry," I smiled sheepishly. "I just don't get it."

"It's easy, Bella," he said.

"Yeah, maybe for you. How many times have you gone through high school?" I looked up at him expectantly.

He pursed his lips and started ticking off fingers but once he got to the second hand, I stopped him. "Forget I asked."

"I didn't start getting this kind of math in high school until the 70s…80s at the latest," Edward explained.

"Are you trying to make me feel better?"

"Attempting to, yes," he smiled down at me.

I looked away. "Well, it's not working." I slammed the trig book closed and pulled out my psychology book.

"Rosalie, what's the homework for psych?"

"Uh," she shuffled through some papers, "read over chapter thirteen for tomorrows lecture on emotion."

"Thanks," I started flipping through the book.

"No problem," she muttered.

* * *

"You know, you never answered my question today," I called from inside the bathroom later that night.

"Which question was that?" Edward asked from the other side of the door.

I swung it open. "You're taking me out this Saturday?"

He smiled down at me. "Yes, is that a problem? We could reschedule."

"No, no," I said. "I'm just making sure."

I pushed passed him and made my way over to my bed and sat down.

"I think I have something to talk to you about."

"You think you do?" Edward frowned and sat on the other side of the bed.

"Yeah," I nodded. I was already starting to regret bringing up the subject. Denial was working pretty fine for me, but Edward was being all…boyfriend-ish. I was rather confused. I needed to get some things cleared up.

"Well, are you going to tell me?"

"No, forget about it," I shook my head and lay back on the mattress.

Edward groaned. "Please, Bella. Tell me what you wanted to say."

I sighed. "I'd get too embarrassed."

He fell back on the mattress beside me and groaned again. "I hate not being able to read your thoughts."

"Trust me, you don't want to hear them," I said.

"Please," he begged. "Just tell me what you were going to say."

I shook my head. "I wouldn't know how to begin."

"Start with the first thing that comes to mind," Edward suggested.

"I…" I took a deep breath. "I'm confused."

He sat up and stared down at me, frowning. "Confused about what?"

I bit my lip. "Us," I mumbled.

"Okay, I'm going to put it in the simplest terms I can," he said, sitting himself up again. "I like you. You like me. We're dating. Does that clear some things up?" Wow, he was spending way too much time with me. That statement sounded like something I would say, _if_ I were acting like myself. But, unfortunately, I'm stuck acting like an actual girl for the time being. Maybe I really am PMSing.

I started laughing and rolled my eyes. "I'm not an imbecile. But we are…dating, then?"

"Yes, isn't that what teenagers these days do?"

I shrugged. "I suppose. I'm a little new at this."

"Oh, well, that makes two of us."

"You've never...?" I trailed off suggestively. I knew that Emmett said he didn't date, but I never actually believed it. I thought he was trying to make me feel better.

Edward shook his head. "You're the first person to ever catch my attention."

Oh, great, just peachy. We had no idea what we were getting ourselves into. But this stuff comes naturally, right? I mean, it has to. Oh crap, we're doomed.

"I have no idea what I'm doing," I suddenly blurted. Damn it, he wasn't supposed to hear that.

"That's alright. We'll improvise," he laughed. Wow, we really are doomed.

"So wait, you don't know what you're doing either?"

Edward nodded.

"Wow," I smiled, "that makes me feel so much better." It was comforting knowing that if I was going to be making a fool of myself then at least Edward would be too. And then we could laugh and make fun of each other for having the most dysfunctional relationship ever.

Yes, that did make me feel better. A lot better.

I was still in denial about my feelings for Edward, though. There was no way in hell that I could feel so much for him so fast. I don't care about Romeo and Juliet, they didn't exist. Love takes time in the real world, and I'm sticking to that principle.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked.

To tell him the truth, or not to tell him the truth, that was the question.

Okay…what's with all the Shakespeare references in my life lately?

I figured the truth was better than nothing. I sucked at lying anyway. "I'm in denial."

"Denial about what?" he looked down at me curiously.

I started listing everything off. "Denial that you could actually show interest in me. Denial that I like you more than I should. Denial that you like me…" Denial that maybe I love you and I really shouldn't, I added silently. I'm starting to repeat myself.

I turned my head away from him so I didn't have to gauge his reaction. I was right, this conversation was very embarrassing.

"Bella," Edward whispered, putting a hand on my cheek and moving my head so I was looking directly at him. "I…I don't know if this is appropriate yet or not, but…" he trailed off.

"What?"

He sighed and started in on another subject. "I should have stayed away. I should have stayed in Denali until you and Alice graduated. I should leave now."

"Please don't," I murmured. Before he could open his mouth to speak again I asked, "What were you trying to say earlier?"

"I like you much more than I should. That's why I should leave, before this gets too far, before I do something to hurt you."

I almost jumped for joy for when he said he liked me more than he should. But I didn't. I stayed in bed, staring up at him, still wondering how something so beautiful could be so close to me.

"Have you ever thought that if you left, you'd be hurting me?" Damn it, he wasn't supposed to hear that, either.

"I'd come back, after you were changed, naturally."

"No," I said. "You're not leaving."

"You'd be safer," Edward retorted.

"I don't care. You are not leaving," I was adamant. I didn't care how desperate I sounded at this point. There was no way I would let Edward leave again.

"Bella, be reasonable. Think of your safety."

"I am being reasonable. And you aren't leaving. Do you hear me?"

He sighed. "I wouldn't be strong enough to leave, anyway."

Did that mean that he was as dependent on me as I was him? Maybe I wasn't the only pathetic one here.

"Bella, are you okay?"

"We're pathetic," I laughed.

"How did you come to that conclusion?"

"Look how dependent we are on each other after such a short time. I'm afraid to be away from you for too long for fear that it will cause me physical pain. And I don't know about you, but I'm in complete denial about my feelings for you. I refuse to believe that I can love you after only a few days," I paused and groaned. "I am so totally and utterly pathetic!"

Edward stared at me in shock. Oh god, he's going to think I'm insane. He's going to leave and never come back this time. I could already feel the tears filling in my eyes and I didn't even know why. I was worse than pathetic. There was no word for what I was.

"You…you love me?" he asked finally.

I bit my lip and nodded. There was no denying it now. It was so completely obvious that there was no point in trying to cover up its existence. I was some lovesick teen trying to pretend that this wasn't real.

Suddenly Edward was gathering me up in a hug. I couldn't breathe; he was holding me so tight. I was more than confused by this point. Was he happy? Or was he just trying to suffocate me?

"Edward?" I croaked. He pulled back a little. He was beaming. "Was it something I said?"

"We're pathetic," he quoted, still smiling like a maniac.

"I'm still confused."

"I love you," he whispered. He said it with such conviction that I almost believed him.

I gaped. "Can you say that last part again; I don't think I heard you right."

"I love you," he repeated.

I couldn't breathe. This couldn't possibly be happening. There was no way I was still sane. I was having a delusion of some kind. A remarkably good looking delusion, I'll give it that, but a delusion all the same.

I must have been turning blue from lack of oxygen because Edward was shaking me and telling me to breathe. I inhaled deeply.

"This isn't happening," I whispered.

"Bella, you're scaring me," Edward turned me to face him. "What's going on?"

"You can't love me," I said.

He frowned. "Why not?"

"Because things like this don't happen to me. Nothing ever turns out the way I want it to, so why should I believe that my luck is finally turning around? Why should optimism win now? I've gone insane, haven't I? I'm asleep, dead, _something_."

"Bella," he shook my shoulders. "You're not asleep, and you're not dead. I'm here, I'm real, and I love you. Do you understand the words that are coming out of my mouth?"

I was crying now, silent tears. This couldn't be happening. I couldn't be sitting in my bed at – I glanced at my clock – 12:31 in the morning, listening to this unbelievably gorgeous man tell me that he loved me.

I was never this fortunate. I always got the short end of the stick. Like in the sixth grade when I had a crush on Jordan Bates and I told him and he told me that he was in love with Bree (that lasted about five minutes, in case you were wondering). I was the sidekick, the third wheel. I'd never even kissed a guy, let alone been in love. I was in way over my head.

And now I was sobbing. Edward didn't question me; he just pulled me close and let me cry into his shoulder. It was oddly comforting. I hated it when people saw me cry, I hated being reassured. I always pushed people away when I showed this kind of emotion. But with Edward's arms around me and the incoherent words he was whispering in my ear, I felt safe. I felt at home.

_love seems like a mess  
when it won't let go of me  
but when it's gone i don't feel  
when it's gone i don't feel alive_


	13. Well its all so overrated

**A/n:** sigh, life. i'm having major emotional issues right now. you can blame my bipolar disorder and my new medication for that. ugh.

anyways, this is the last update till next week, so savor it.

thanks for the reviews, guys. i love them all. even if they just say "heyy! gr8 chapter! omgzzz!!" ow, it hurt to type that.

**Disclaimer:** the only things i own are a spiffy pair of converse, an iPod, and a bunch of sprial notebooks to write and doodle in.

* * *

I woke up with the strangest feeling. It was like I had a dream, but it was so real that I couldn't tell if it was fantasy or reality. I was pretty sure I had dreamed everything that went on last night, but I couldn't remember where reality stopped and the dream started.

My alarm wasn't going off again. Did I forget to set it? I couldn't recall.

"Bella," a voice whispered in my ear. I recognized it, I knew I did. But for the life of me I couldn't put a name to who was talking to me. "Bella, it's time to get up."

I opened my eyes enough to notice it was sunny outside. I silently rejoiced. No school today. Yay. "It's sunny, I'm going back to sleep."

"Bella you have to go to school," the voice said.

"Not when it's sunny," I grumbled, yawning. I was surprised my words were actually making sense; I was usually an incoherent mess when I was half asleep.

I pulled my blanket up over my head and snuggled deeper into my mattress, except it wasn't my mattress that I was laying on.

I frowned and opened my eyes and looked down. I was on top of Edward. Well…that's not normal.

But I was too tired to care. I groaned and lay my head back on his chest. I could feel his arms around my waist. That was the last thing I remembered before falling back asleep.

Edward tried waking me up three more times before he eventually gave up.

"Bella," he was shaking me. "Bella, you really need to wake up this time." Okay, so maybe he didn't give up quite yet.

"No I don't," I griped, sliding a hand up to my face to rub at my eyes.

"Yes you do," he said. "It's almost noon. Come on, get up."

Edward attempted to sit up. "Move again and you die," I warned. I was comfortable. There was no way he was moving until I was fully conscious – which wouldn't be for another half hour or so.

"Will you at least stay awake?" he asked.

I think I nodded. "I'll be more coherent in a few minutes, I promise."

"So explain to me why you don't go to school when it's sunny."

"It would raise too many questions if I went to school and you guys got to ditch," I explained. "What happened last night?"

Edward sighed. "I think I freaked you out more than I thought I would. You almost cried yourself to sleep, but when I pried you off of me to give you some time alone, you demanded that I stay."

"I did?"

"You are one very confusing human, I'll give you that."

"What do you mean?"

"I tell you I love you and I expect that you'd be happy, but you start crying."

So it was real. Edward loved me. I never knew how happy those words could make me. If I weren't so sleepy right now, I'd probably burst into song or something. That's what people do when they're happy, right?

"I wasn't crying because of that," I mumbled.

"That's a relief, then," he chuckled. "What were you crying about, if you don't mind me asking?"

"It was overwhelming. I couldn't believe it. Doesn't it feel like we're moving a little fast?"

"I do believe that in normal circumstances, we'd be moving at a quick pace. But we're not normal. We're far from it."

"We're dysfunctional," I laughed.

"Dysfunctional is much better than pathetic," Edward pointed out.

"I guess it is." I finally had enough strength to pry my eyes open. The room was bright, too bright. I squeezed my eyes shut again. "Can you close the curtains?"

"If you'll get off of me."

"Never mind, then."

Edward laughed. "You are one strange creature."

"But you love me," I mentioned, smiling to myself.

His laugh became more pronounced. "Yes, yes I do."

"I think I'm ready to get up now," I decided. I rolled off of Edward and stretched out, yawning. "I need coffee."

"Well then," Edward scooped me up and started walking out the door, "let's get you some."

"Put me down!" I protested.

Edward wouldn't obey, though. He carried me, kicking and screaming, all the way to the kitchen, where he placed me on the counter and handed me a mug. It was light, and empty. I pouted, and held it at arms length, waiting for the Edward to pour the hot liquid into the cup.

"Thank you," I smiled, grateful. "Where is everyone?"

"Hunting."

I frowned. "Emmett didn't say goodbye."

"He came in your room around 6:30 this morning, but when he saw you he decided not to wake you up. He told me to tell you something about a song and to listen to it. And that you better not do anything he wouldn't."

I slapped my hand to my forehead. There's nothing Emmett wouldn't do. That little pervert was going to get a piece of my mind when he got home.

"Emmett is going to die."

Edward laughed. "He said you'd say that."

"Of course he did," I sighed and shook my head.

"So what do you want to do today?"

"Hmm," I thought for a moment. "You can't go outside, so that's out of the picture. Uh, board games and mindless chatter?"

He shrugged, "Sounds good to me."

"Let me go get dressed, then and I'll meet you back in the living room."

"I'll get the games."

Edward helped me off the counter and let me go back to my room. Somehow I managed not to trip on the stairs. I was very proud of that.

I decided that since I wasn't leaving the house today, I wasn't even going to bother trying to look decent. I pulled on an older pair of jeans that were splattered with paint and had a huge hole in one knee, and an old University of Washington t-shirt. I pulled my hair into a messy bun, picked up my laptop and made my way downstairs.

* * *

"I had months to write a song that captured who you are. But I fear I have done you wrong because I've failed you so far…" I absentmindedly started singing.

"It's your turn," Edward said.

I fiddled with the little red disk in my hand. "This is the way that I know. I would give everything for some hope. Are you different, could I be different too?" I continued.

I stared at the contraption in front of me. There was no way I was going to win this round. If I put my piece in the third row, his next move would be in the fourth row, which would block my four pieces. If I tried to block the three he had, he'd still win. I gave up; I dropped the piece in the third row.

"Connect four," Edward sighed. This was his seventh win in a row. He was obviously getting bored.

"New game?" I asked, scrolling through my iTunes for a new song. "What games haven't we played yet?"

"Uh," I heard shuffling, "Clue, Life, Battleship, Operation, Pick Up Lines Game, Dirty Minds, Vampire Hunter…"

"Let's play Vampire Hunter!" My eyes instantly lit up.

Edward rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Of course you'd pick that one."

I smiled sweetly in response and turned back to my computer. I was going to play the new Fall Out Boy song, but I found something even better.

"We're the things that go bump in the night that you can't see. Yeah, we're the mishaps that always happen in threes…" I sang happily.

I waited for Edward to set everything up and finally said, "I've never played this before."

Edward laughed. "Either have I."

"Let me see the box," I said. He handed it to me and I started reading the back out loud. "The VAMPIRE HUNTER game makes the dark a fun place to play. Game play takes place in a dimly lit room, where players, who take on the role of vampire hunters, move their tokens around the board to stop the vampire before he escapes on his ship. Once the room lights are turned down and the game's medieval tower is turned on the game board is illuminated to show daylight. However, when a player's move turns the tower light to night, images on the board and game pieces magically transform into vampires and other creatures. The first player to collect the three weapons necessary for defeating the vampire and minions – garlic, stake and sword – wins."

I paused for a minute. "Wow, how cliché."

"Garlic?" Edward asked.

I shrugged. "That's what it says."

"Okay, let's read the instructions," he pulled out a small booklet and started reading.

"I win!!" I exclaimed almost forty-five minutes later.

Edward folded his arms across his chest. "That game is absolutely absurd."

"But it's fun," I bounced up and down, excited. I finally won.

"New game?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Battleship?" I suggested.

"Sure," he shrugged.

I took the time I had to quickly check my e-mail. Maybe Bree sent me my homework. And look at that, she did, with a long detailed paragraph on exactly what I missed today.

"Huh," I nodded slightly and deleted the message.

"What?" Edward eyed me curiously.

"I'm glad we missed school today," I nodded again.

"Why?" he handed me my battleships.

"They were blood typing in Biology," I explained. "That would not have been a good thing."

"Yeah, you're telling me."

"Oh, I'm not talking about you."

He frowned, confused.

"I get nauseous at the smell of blood. Hasn't Emmett told you?"

Edward raised an eyebrow. "Humans can't smell blood."

"I can. It smells like rust and salt," I shivered. "It's disgusting."

"God you're weird."

I threw a ship at him. "Gee, thanks. You're not any better, Mr. Telepath."

"Well at least my weirdness is justified," he retorted.

"Yeah," I laughed. "Like being a vampire mind reader is a justification of your weirdness."

He shrugged. "I think it is."

I held out my hand. "Can I have my ship back?"

"Excuse me?" he raised an eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes. "Can I have my ship back, _please_?"

"Much better," Edward smiled and deposited the little plastic ship in my hand.

* * *

P.s- i never heard of the game Vampire Hunter until i looked on the Hasbro website, so yeah, that's why it doesn't go into much detail. sorry. 


	14. For you I will

**A/n:** so i was going to post this like two days ago, but i suddenly i have a social life. be happy for me, though, because i'm getting over my social anxiety disorder. anyways, sorry about the wait.

and you'll all be happy to know that i'm pretty sure i passed all my finals, woot.

swim practice starts next wednesday morning, which means i have to get up at five and drive myself to a pool and swim for an hour and then get myself to school before it starts. wow, fun. anyways, i'll be going to bed earlier so i'm somewhat coherent when i'm in the water. which means that i win't have the same amount of time to write as i usually do. sorry kids.

i'm expecting a wide variety of opinions on this chapter. so don't be afraid to give me a review that goes something like this: "jsfdeisyriefer!! WTF ARE YOU THINKING EMILIE? HUH?!" because that would probably be a normal response.

**Disclaimer:** Rachel is not a slut, people. okay? got that? Rachel makes her one and only appearance(you may know her as Kiwi or Emmleelious rocks the catbox.)

* * *

And then suddenly it was Friday. I couldn't understand how the week went by so quickly, but somehow it did. 

I was brushing my hair and trying to tie my shoes at the same time. It wasn't working too well. Edward was yelling at me from downstairs to hurry up. It was his fault he always turned off my alarm and tried to wake me up himself. That boy would never learn.

I threw my hair brush across the room and it skidded to a stop just inside the bathroom. My shoes were finally tied. I grabbed my backpack and started for the door.

"Bella!" Edward screamed.

"I'm coming!" I yelled, stumbling my way down the stairs. "It's not like we'll be late with your driving."

"That's not the point," he said.

"What is the point, then?" I stepped off the last stair and kept walking to the door.

"The point is…that I don't know what the point is."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Get in the car."

Edward drove us to school in silence. When we got there, I noticed Boris was in the parking lot. Emmett stole my car…again. That little…

"I'm hiding my keys from now on," I grumbled, opening the door and stepping onto the asphalt of the parking lot.

Edward was beside me the next instant, his hand sliding into mine.

"Oh! I almost forgot to ask you," I said suddenly.

"What?" Edward looked down at me.

"Our date tomorrow, is that like an all day thing. Or only in the evening?"

"I was planning on making you dinner," he shrugged.

"Okay good," I said, but not before mentally taking note that he was _making_ my dinner. "Tomorrow's 'take your daughter to work day' at the hospital and Carlisle asked me hang out with him."

"Won't you get sick from all the blood?"

"Nah," I waved a hand in front of me. "If I bother the nurses at nurses' station or stay in Dad's office, I'll be fine. No blood and guts for me."

"Won't the nurses just kick you out?"

"The nurses love me. I used to hang out with them all the time when I went to the E.R for something or other."

"You've been to the emergency room?" The worry in Edward's voice was so clear I had the urge to stop walking to give him a hug. Either that or slap him for the unnecessary concern.

"I'm a walking catastrophe. Once, when I was twelve, I was trying to skateboard, which was a bad idea on my part. But anyway, I was trying to skateboard, and I was going down a little hill and I discovered I couldn't turn left. And I couldn't go right, because well, the street was to the right and there are cars in the street. And I couldn't just stop – I hadn't learned that yet – so I kept going and then I fell and I hit my leg on a sprinkler and it took this huge chunk out," I winced at the memory. "And I'm rambling."

"Bella, you are never getting in or on anything with wheels unless it's pre-approved by me."

I frowned. "Is my car pre-approved?"

"Yes," he said. I smiled. "But only because of the brick wall incident."

"That poor brick wall," I said sadly. "It never stood a chance."

"Bella," Edward laughed. "You're ridiculous."

"And you need to get to class," I stopped walking and turned to him. "I'll see you at lunch." I stood on my tip toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hopefully before then," he mumbled.

I smiled and rolled my eyes. "What are you going to do? Walk me to every class?"

Edward smirked. "I think I might."

"Forget I suggested anything," I paused as the warning bell rang. "Get to class."

"Alright, alright, I'm going," he sighed, giving me a hug and then dashing off in the direction that we'd come.

* * *

I was trying to carry my psych book in one hand, hold Edward's hand in the other, talk to Emmett and listen to Edward at the same time. Oh yeah, and I trying to walk without tripping. When people say that women are better multi-taskers, I don't think they had what I was doing in mind. Nope, don't think so. 

"Bella," Edward pulled on my hand a little. "Bella are you listening to me?"

I had to think about this for a second. "Yes?" What was he talking about again? Rainforests maybe? Or the ozone layer? Crap, I wasn't listening.

"You're not listening to me," he said.

"Nope," I smiled.

"Bellllllaaaaa," Emmett groaned. "You're not listening to me!"

You have got to be kidding me right? I can't have the same conversation twice within two minutes of each other. There's gotta be a rule about that.

"No, Emmett, I'm not," I said. I'm currently trying to talk to my boyfriend, thank you. You don't matter at the moment.

Wow, so glad no one can read my mind.

"Listen to me, then. This is important."

"Okay," I promised half-heartedly. "You have my undivided attention."

"Okay," he started. "So I was in French class and this…"

"You're telling me a story about French class?" I interrupted.

"Yes," Emmett nodded curtly.

"I really want to hit you right now, but my hands are full." Stupid psychology book. I could just hit in with the book, though. That sounded like a good idea.

"And I wouldn't get hurt," Emmett pointed out.

I huffed and glared at him and then went back to ignoring everyone. Emmett got the picture and fell behind to catch Rosalie at her locker.

I wasn't paying enough attention, because suddenly Edward stopped walking.

"What the–" I stopped and turned to Edward.

He was standing in the middle of the hall, looking straight at me. But his eyes weren't focused on me; they were focused on something else, something far away.

"Edward?" I asked, a little hesitant. "What's up?"

His eyes fixed on mine and then he smiled. "Nothing," he said. "Alice just had a very interesting vision."

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to tell me?"

"Nope," he smirked and started leading me to the lunch room again.

"Please?" I squeaked.

"No," he said simply.

"You're no fun," I muttered.

Edward didn't reply. He just pulled me along behind him and sat me down at our table and went off to get me some food.

Alice was sitting on the other side of the table, next to Jasper. They were talking to each other, but I couldn't hear what they were saying. Alice's eyes flickered to mine and then away. She started giggling.

"Alice?" I asked suspiciously, raising an eyebrow.

She stopped giggling and looked straight at me. "Yes Bella?"

"You know something I don't," I stated.

She nodded, letting a smile onto her lips again.

"Would you care to enlighten me?"

"But that would ruin the surprise," she whined.

I clasped my hands together on the table in front of me. _Deep breaths, Bella, deep breaths._ "You know how much I hate surprises, Alice."

She winced. "I know. But Edward's coming back, and if I tell you, then he's going to be mad."

I sighed. "Fine, but this isn't over."

"If it's any consolation, you'll very much enjoy what this surprise is."

"I'm trusting you on that one, Alice."

* * *

Ah, the end of the day. The weekend. I loved Fridays. 

Edward was leading me through the halls, once again, toward my locker so I could get my books for the weekend. Homework on the weekend sucked.

"Edward!"

Okay, that voice was definitely not mine. I ignored it and began taking things out of my backpack and stuffing them into the locker.

"Edward!" And there it is again. Like an annoying little voice in your head that won't shut the hell up.

I turned around, shutting my locker on the way. Edward dropped my hand. What's going on?

"Edward, hi," the voice said again.

I frowned and looked at the person standing in front of my boyfriend. What the hell was _she_ doing here?"

"Hi," Edward replied, a small smile on his face. I could tell he was a little confused though.

"Um, I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me tonight."

Edward's jaw tightened. "I'm kind of seeing someone, actually."

Rachel frowned. "Oh? Who?"

Edward's hand found mine again and he pulled me close. "Bella," he said.

She turned to look at me for the first time during this entire encounter. "Oh, right. I heard about you and Emmett."

I was going to _kill_ Mike Newton. I dug my nails into my palm, hoping that maybe if I hurt myself enough, I wouldn't punch this girl in the face. I needed to save my anger for Mike. He was going _down._

"You really get around don't you?" she asked, all perky and happy-like. It was absolutely revolting.

All I wanted to do in that moment was say 'I don't get around as much as you do, sweetie', but somehow I restrained myself.

I had a death grip on Edward's hand now. This was not happening. Rachel did not just call me a slut.

Edward must have felt the waves of anger rolling off of me, because he finally took charge of the situation. Or he probably felt the grip I had on his hand. If he was human, he would have some broken metacarpals by now.

"Bella, don't we have to go…to that…thing?" he asked.

"Right," I said through clenched teeth, still glaring daggers at Rachel. Edward proceeded to drag me away.

"Call me!" Rachel called from behind us. Oh, that girl had some nerve. She was so lucky that I wasn't anywhere near her right now.

"Breathe, Bella," Edward instructed as soon as we were out of the building. "In and out. There you go, that's my girl."

"I have the overwhelming urge to strangle something," I said.

He ignored me. "Who was that, by the way?"

"Rachel Kiwalski. School slut extraordinaire," I mumbled. I can't believe I was ever friends with her, even if it was in the fourth grade.

I kept my head down, focusing on the cement as Edward led me to his car.

"Bella, brace yourself," he whispered.

I looked up, confused. And then I saw them: Mike Newton being closely followed by Emmett.

Mike stopped just in front of me and Edward. Emmett stopped a few paces behind, far enough so Mike didn't notice him.

"Well, if it isn't Bella Swan," he sneered.

"Hey, Mike," I smiled. "I don't believe you've met my boyfriend, Edward."

He took a quick glance at Edward but didn't say anything.

"How's the nose doing?" I asked, pointed at my own face. "It's looking better."

Mike's jaw tightened a little. I could see Emmett trying not to laugh.

"God Bella, you really know how move through the family. Who's next, Jasper?" Mike said.

"You better watch out for this one," he turned and finally addressed Edward. "She gets around."

Okay, what was with everyone and calling me a slut today?! I didn't get it! What did I do to these people? I was the quiet one! The kid everyone silently envied because I was the only one who the Cullens associated with. How was I suddenly a slut?

Oh yeah, rumors. I hate high school.

That was my last straw. My anger had sky rocketed and I finally wanted to take it out on Mike. He deserved it anyway. There was no way he was getting out of here unscathed.

I turned to Edward and smiled sweetly. "Edward, honey, can I have my hand back for just a second?"

Edward reluctantly let go of my hand. I balled it up into a fist, turned back to Mike and proceeded to punch him in the face. How I managed it, I don't know. Mike was almost a foot taller than me. It was no wonder that I hit him square in the center of his face.

I heard a crack and at first I thought it came from my hand. But then I saw the blood gushing from Mike's nose and the odd angle the bone had shifted to.

"You bitch!" He screamed, clutching his face and trying to stop the bleeding. "You broke my nose!"

"Oops," I smiled sheepishly and shrugged. "You needed a new nose job anyway."

I looked over Mike's shoulder to see Emmett on the floor laughing. I grabbed ahold of Edward's hand once again and got him out of there as fast as possible. I didn't need him attacking the kid, though, it did sound like a good idea right about now.

I stopped in front of Emmett and held out my hand. "My keys, please," I started chewing on my lip. The anger wasn't exactly all gone. I needed to get out of here before I needed to be physically restrained. I needed to calm down.

Emmett stopped laughing. "What?"

"I'm driving myself home, you can ride with Edward." Emmett stood up and stared down at me. "My keys," I demanded.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out my keychain. I grabbed them from him and started walking to my car, leaving Edward and Emmett to stare me, confused.

"I'll meet you at home!" I called over my shoulder.


	15. It's like a fatal disease

**A/n:** wow, 40-odd reviews telling me how awesome Bella is for punching Mike. i totally didn't expect that. seriously. i thought more people would be like "kay, thats out of character, even for you."

this chapter might be a little confusing in the begining because Bella's thoughts kinda shift alot. sorry.

i have the odd sense that there was something else i was going to say, but i can't remember it. crap.

the first song that plays is The Town That You Live In by Sherwood. and the second is Breathless by Acceptance.

**Disclaimer:** see previous chapters.

* * *

I really had no idea where I was driving to. I kind of just picked a direction, turned my music up and drove. Maybe it was something subconscious that told me the only place to go where Edward couldn't was La Push. 

Maybe that's how I really ended up there. So, anyways, there I was, driving up to the cliff where Jacob and I used to hang out. I parked near the old tree and killed the engine but kept the music on.

And then my mind went wild.

I punched Mike Newton. I broke his nose. Holy crap. I didn't even know I was capable of something like that. At least if he pressed charges, Charlie wouldn't hear about it. That was a relief. He wouldn't react to that too well. Charlie was very big on passivism. That's probably why he was a cop. Stop the violence, increase the peace, you know?

I rolled the windows down and jumped out the car. I walked to the front and hoisted myself onto the hood.

I was crazy, right? I had gone insane a long time ago. There was no way this is how my life turned out. I couldn't be living amongst all these mythical creatures and still be sane. No, I was in a very creative, well planned out delusion. Nah, I'm not that creative.

Maybe I was just lucky. Okay, what am I saying? How is living this life _lucky_? No, scratch that…how was anything _in_ my life lucky? There, that sounded better.

I was in love with a vampire. Hell, I lived with seven of them. I used to be friends with a werewolf and his little werewolf friends. I was planning on becoming a vampire in a little over a year. My life was not lucky; it was straight out of science fiction novel.

I leaned back on the hood of my car and stared up at the cloud filled sky. I tried not to think about anything. Thinking was not my strong point. I always over thought things and that was never good.

"_And tonight I walk through an empty street,  
With my shadow stretching in front of me,  
When my lonely thoughts meet my lonely feet,  
And the cold reminds me that I've chosen this life…"_

It's amazing how ironic the lyrics to your favorite songs can be. It's amazing how they can make you start thinking again, too.

I did choose this life. I may not have chosen to meet Emmett, but I chose to keep him. I chose to make him my best friend. I chose to live with the Cullens. I chose to stop denying that I love Edward. Now that I thought about it, I had a lot more control over my life than I thought I did.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. What was I doing here? Oh yeah, calming down.

I think I've come full circle now. I've pretty much gone over everything and still managed to get back to Mike Newton. Ugh, that kid deserved more than just a broken nose.

There was a movement beside me and then my car dipped lower as some weight was added. I frowned and looked to my right.

I smirked. "Well if it isn't Jacob Black."

He half waved. "Bella."

I sat up on the car hood and leaned closer to Jacob so I could pinch his cheek in that old annoying grandma sort of way. "How's my favorite werewolf doing?"

"You stink, Bells," he scrunched up his nose and slapped my hand away.

I rolled my eyes. "You haven't changed a bit, Jake."

"What're you doing here?"

I frowned. "You know, I really have no idea."

"_Make this heaven cause you're beautiful to them  
Got you anyway  
I'm gonna say that I've been taken over  
No, let's go again  
You tell me when  
And I'll be taking over…"_

"Your music taste hasn't changed," Jake commented.

"How'd you know I was up here?"

He shrugged. "I told you, your music taste hasn't changed. And you're the only once who smells like vampire."

I scoffed and shook my head. "So how have you been?"

He shrugged again. "I've been better. I heard you moved out."

"Yeah, Dad didn't want me to live with Charlie anymore."

Jacob cringed. "How can you call _that_ dad and not your own flesh and blood?"

Ah, our age old fight coming back to haunt me. It was always the same. I would say something about the Cullens and Jacob would go off the deep end. Stupid DNA and making him a wolf. It was so much better back in middle school when he was human…and I was the only eighth grader hanging out with a sixth grader.

"Please don't start with me, Jake," I begged. "Not tonight."

He didn't respond, he just lay back on the car hood and stared up at the cloudy sky. I did the same, except I didn't stare; I just closed my eyes and tried to remember the times when Jacob and I actually got along.

My iPod kept spitting out songs at random and I kept mouthing the lyrics to the songs I knew by heart.

"Hey, Jake," I spoke up finally.

"Hm?"

"What happened to us?"

I felt him shift. "You chose them, Bella. That's what happened to us."

"No," I shook my head. "That's not it and you know it."

Jacob sighed. "What am I supposed to tell you? We're never going to change? We're going to be best friends forever?"

"Yes," I whispered.

"You live with my mortal enemies!!" he yelled. "How the fuck am I supposed to be your friend?"

I finally sat up and glared at him. "We didn't have problems until you got Billy involved. Even Sam was fine with you and me still talking. God Jake, do you always let your father make your decisions?"

"I was twelve years old, Bella. He didn't even want me around you before the bloodsuckers came into the picture."

"Oh yeah, right," I nodded. "I remember that. I'm a bad influence," I rolled my eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," he buried his face in his hands. "You can't imagine how hard everything was for me."

"No, I can't," I agreed and poked him in the chest. "But you can't imagine how hard it was having to let you go like that."

"I had to let you go, too, remember?"

I suddenly smiled. "Do you remember the summer before I started high school? When we stole Billy's truck and drove up here and spent the entire day debating whether to jump off this cliff or not?"

"I believe it was you who stole the truck," Jake corrected.

"Hey! You drove, remember?"

"You were always so short for your age," he smirked. "You still are."

"I miss you Jacob."

Jake put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him. This was an incredible gesture for him. He must have really mastered his control in the last three years.

"I miss you too, Bells," he said.

"Was I really a bad influence on you?"

He shrugged. "I didn't think so. Although, I do recall that it was your fault that I'm a wolf."

"Hey," I said defensively. "That was inevitable. I just…sped up the process."

"Yeah, yeah," he ruffled my hair. "Whatever you say."

"How's everyone? I haven't seen the pack in a while."

"Quil turned a few months ago, when that other bloodsucker came back."

"Edward," I corrected.

"Whatever," Jake said.

"So having him turn makes the pack an even six, then?"

Jacob nodded. "How's that working out for you, anyway? Last time I heard, he hated you."

"Uh," I bit my lip. "Yeah, about that…I'm kinda dating him."

Much to my surprise, Jacob started laughing. "You are one weird kid, you know that?"

Kid? You've got to be kidding me. "Aren't I older than you?"

"Yes, but you're shorter than me, so I can call you kid all I want."

"Wow, Jake," I laughed. "How'd you come up with that one?"

He shrugged. "It just came to me," he paused for a second and then continued. "So what are you really doing up here on this wonderful Friday night?"

"I punched Mike Newton," I blurted.

Jake's eyebrows rose. "And?"

"I sort of broke his nose," I hung my head and bit my lip.

"Even though I don't know this Newton kid, I'd pay to see that," Jacob laughed.

"It…was…pretty cool," I mumbled, smiling a little.

"Why'd you do it?"

"He told Edward to watch out because I 'get around'," I put air quotes on the last two words.

"Ah," Jake nodded. "He deserved it, then."

"I'd better be getting home," I jumped off of my car and stretched. "I'll drive you if you want."

"Nah," he waved a hand dismissively. "I can walk."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," he said. "I like the exercise."

I walked over to him and threw my arms around his waist. God he got tall. He was at least twice my size now. Stupid genetics. I felt like a little kid hugging their dad's legs and begging them not to make them go to school.

"I'll see you around Bells," Jake called over his shoulder as he started making his way down the hill.

"Bye, Jake," I yelled after him and got into my car.

* * *

The drive home was cold. I'd long since rolled up the windows and turned the heat on high, but it didn't seem to warming me up any. I decided that I was just going straight to my bed where I knew for sure it would be warm.

I walked into the house and started making my way to the stairs when I ran into someone. I knew immediately who it was.

"Could you move?" I asked. "I'm cold." And as if on cue, I started shivering again. Would it kill someone to turn on the heat in this house?

"Bells!" Emmett yelled from upstairs. "Take a shower!"

My shoulders slumped and I groaned. "Thanks, Emmett. Love you too."

Edward sniffed me and scrunched up his nose. "He's right, take a shower. You stink."

"Thanks," pursed my lips and glared up at Edward. "You're so sweet."


	16. we shoulda learned somehow

**A/n:** should I do a sequel? I'm not sure. I'm debating, because I'm pretty sure I have a good plot already but I'm just not sure. hm. And I'm already working on my next wonderful 'what-if' scenario, and I really want to share it with you all and I can't do that if I have to do the sequel to this. Argg this is so confusing. I'm no good at sequels either.

i saw the coolest bumper sticker the other day. it said "i believe in live _before_ death." it made me laugh.

uhh, news...hmm. oh! i've officially finished this story! i just finished the epilogue like ten seconds ago. yeah. umm, what else? hmm. can't think. oh yeah, the new character i introduce in this chapter, he's really not that important. he's just a cute little filler character. yeah.

sorry if this chapter sucks.

**Disclaimer:** don't own it.

* * *

Dad was currently trying to punish me for yesterday. But it wasn't working. Every punishment he came up with wasn't satisfactory for him. I tuned him out after a while. 

"Do you have anything to say for yourself, young lady?" His voice finally got through to my brain.

I shrugged and continued staring out the car window. "He blatantly called me a slut. In my opinion he deserved it."

Carlisle sighed. "You are _so_ lucky I agree with you there."

I smiled. "And at least I got to him before Emmett or Edward. They would have torn him apart."

Now that I thought about it, maybe this was what Alice had a vision of. It would really explain why Edward didn't attack Mike before I did.

"You have a point there," he said, wincing a little – no doubt from the mental images.

"See? There's no reason for you to punish me, then," I nodded curtly. "Just send his parents the money for the new nose and it'll be all good."

"Did you really break his nose?" Carlisle sounded genuinely curious.

I nodded furiously, smiling. "It was awesome! I heard the bone crack and everything!"

"And you didn't faint from the blood?" Dad raised an eyebrow. "That's impressive."

"I think it was all the adrenaline, you know? And I just wanted to get Edward out of there before something happened."

Dad pulled into the hospital parking lot and slid his Mercedes into a space near the door.

"You've got one hell of a right hook if you broke the bone so easily," he chuckled lightly and shook his head.

"Emmett says I do, for a girl."

* * *

Sitting in a doctor's office all day is not really my idea of fun. Debra and the other nurses that I used to hang out with conveniently all have the day off today, too. So the nurses' station was pretty much off limits. 

I was spinning aimlessly in Dad's desk chair when I got the bright idea to just wander around the hospital. I was bound to find something to keep me busy.

The halls around the emergency room smelled like blood. It made me nauseous. I made a quick dash for the elevator and picked a random floor.

I ended up in the pediatric unit. Oh, yay, sick kids. There wasn't any smell of blood, so I decided to stay. What bad could come from hanging around little sick kids all day, right?

I faintly remembered this floor from when I was nine and I had my appendix taken out. If I wasn't mistaken, the NICU was at the end of the hall, just passed the nurses' station.

My mind hadn't failed me; the NICU was exactly where I thought it would be. I didn't go inside; I just stood in front of that huge window.

There was a nurse tending to the baby in the incubator closest to the window. She was adjusting a breathing tube and checking the baby's diaper. From the color of the little beanie, I assumed the baby was girl. God she was tiny. She had to be a little smaller than the length of both my hands.

I suddenly felt a tug on the hem of my shirt. I frowned and looked down at my side. A little boy, no older than six or seven was looking up at me.

The boy bit his lip. "Can you lift me up so I can see?"

Aw, he was adorable.

"Let me get you a chair to stand on, how about that?"

The boy smiled and nodded furiously.

"Okay, you wait here," I instructed. There was a little waiting area somewhere around here, I remembered. I found it easier than I thought I would, grabbed a chair and took it back to the NICU.

"Here you go," I announced, pushing the chair up to the window.

"Thanks," the boy said and climbed on top. "That's my sister," he pointed to the baby I was observing earlier. "Which ones yours?"

"Oh, I'm just here to look," I said. "What's your name, kid?"

"Cole," he said proudly. "What's yours?"

"I'm Bella," I responded. "How old are you Cole?"

He turned away from the window and put six fingers in my face. "This many!"

"Impressive," I nodded.

His face fell suddenly. "I'm scared, Bella."

It's amazing how quickly children trust strangers. I now knew why they were so easy to kidnap.

"Scared of what?" I asked.

"My sister," he looked to be on the verge of tears. "What if something bad happens?"

I gathered the kid up into a hug. "Your sister is going to be fine."

"You promise?" he sniffled.

I bit my lip. How could I promise this little kid that his baby sister was going to live? I didn't know for sure. I couldn't. But I couldn't crush this poor kid, either. "I promise."

"Bella! There you are!" A cheery voice called down the hall. I recognized it as Alice. What was she doing here?

Cole pulled out of our hug and was wiping the tears from his cheeks.

Alice came to a stop behind him. "Carlisle's been looking everywhere for you."

I shrugged. "Sorry, got bored."

Cole turned around to see who I was talking to. When he turned back to me, his face was so cute. It was a mix between shock, curiosity, shyness, and infatuation.

"Cole, I want you to meet my sister," I smiled. "This is Alice."

Cole bit his lip and leaned close to me. "She's pretty," he whispered. Alice suppressed a giggle.

Alice came to stand by my side. "Hi, Cole," she smile sweetly and extended a hand. "I'm Alice."

Cole gratefully took her hand and shook it furiously.

"Okay, okay, Cole," I pulled the little boy away from my sister. "That's enough."

"Bella, can I speak with you for a second?" Alice started pulling me away.

"But–" Cole protested.

"I'll be right back," I said.

Alice pulled me far enough away so that the Cole couldn't hear us.

"Did you by any chance see anything about his sister?" I truly wanted to know whether my promise would be right or not. I didn't want to let this kid down; it felt wrong even though I would probably never see him again.

"She's going to get worse," Alice winced. "But she's a fighter, she'll pull through."

"Oh thank god," I sighed in relief. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I never got a chance to congratulate you for yesterday," she smiled.

"Yesterday?" I frowned, confused.

"Yeah, you know…Mike Newton," she lightly punched the air to further jog my memory.

"Oh! That! Yeah, that was pretty amazing. Is that what you saw?"

"I saw you debating about Rachel, actually. I saw you punch her at first, and then I saw you punch Mike," Alice started giggling. "I'm glad you punched him, by the way. Because if you hadn't, I would have."

I suddenly realized something, "Alice, what are you doing here?"

"Jasper is being all isolated emo boy today for some reason and locked himself in his study. And Edward is making me go grocery shopping with him for your dinner tonight. We stopped by the hospital because he needed to talk to Carlisle about something and it was easier than calling," she rolled her eyes. "Honestly, I think he just wanted to get a glimpse of you, but that's just me. He'd die if he saw you with Cole, though. No pun intended."

"Why would he die?"

"You didn't see how cute it looked when you two were hugging. Seriously Bella, I could totally see you as a mother."

Me, a mother? Ha! That was a good one. I couldn't even keep a pet alive; how I could I keep a child alive? Hell, I couldn't even function on my own. I'm gravitationally challenged. I would have probably killed myself by now if it weren't for Emmett. That guy has seriously caught me way too many times to count.

"Bella!" Cole yelled. "Bella what's going on?"

I looked to Alice. "It has to get worse before it gets better," she lowered her eyes.

Oh crap.

I ran back to Cole, who was full out sobbing now and lifted him off the chair. He was surprisingly light for a six year old, I noticed. He wrapped his legs around my waist and his arms around my neck. The poor thing was crying so hard he couldn't breathe.

I looked through the window of the NICU and suddenly knew why. From my limited knowledge of medicine and infants, it looked like Cole's sister's breathing tube was malfunctioning. Her heart rate was steadily declining and the nurse was on the phone with the attending doctor, no doubt.

Two men came running down the hall in the next few seconds. The man with the disheveled clothes and ruffled hair I assumed was the baby's father. The man in the white coat I was pretty sure was the doctor.

"Oh god," the first man whispered, a hand traveling to cover his mouth. He slumped down into the chair that Cole was previously standing on. He still hadn't noticed us.

Cole's sobbing was slowing to a dull whimper. I lowered my hand from his hair and started rubbing circles on his back. "Bella," he whispered. "You promised she would be okay."

"I know I did," I said. "And I still do." I adjusted him so he was resting on my hip and I told him to look inside the window. His sister's heart rate was beginning to rise again and her breathing tube had been replaced.

"You see that doctor?" I pointed to the white coated man. "He's going to make your sister all better. And I promise that in a little bit, you and your mommy and your daddy will be able to take her home."

"You really promise?" he whispered.

"I really promise," I whispered back.

"Looks like my son has made a new friend," the man on the chair spoke up.

I jumped a little, startled.

"Oh, sorry," he apologized. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh, no," I shook my head. "It was nothing. Hey, Cole, why don't you go see your mom and tell her everything is all right, hm?"

"Okay," he nodded. I placed him back on the floor and he went running down the hall.

"I don't believe I got your name," the man said.

"Bella Swan," I said, extending a hand.

"Robert Wagner."

"I'm sorry about your daughter. I really do hope she gets better."

"Don't we all?" Robert asked. I took it as a rhetorical question. "I've never seen Cole warm up to anyone the way he has with you."

I laughed. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"A good thing. Cole is a shy child."

"He's very mature for his age," I complimented. "If I was six and I saw what he just did, I don't think I would know what was going on."

"Yes," Robert agreed. "Cole is a unique kid."

"Yeah, he is," I laughed again.

"Thank you, though. For giving him that hope. I think he needs it. I hate to say this, but his mother and I have been neglecting him these past few days."

"That's normal," I said. "You know, my dad works down in the E.R, so I come here a lot. If you ever need anyone to watch Cole, I'd be glad to do it."

"Oh, that would be wonderful!"

"Yeah, I could come here after school and hang out as long as you need me."

"What did you say your father's name was?"

"Oh, Dr. Cullen," I nodded. "If I'm not here already, just have him call me and I'll come right over."

"You have a different last name," he observed.

"Yes," I nodded. "I'm adopted."

"You're sure that watching Cole isn't a problem?" Robert asked.

"Oh," I waved a hand. "Not at all. I'd like to get to know him a little more. He's very interesting."

"You're a life saver," he sighed.

"Really, it's nothing. You deserve to have a little time alone with your wife, considering what you're going through right now."

"Thank you so much, Bella."

"You're very welcome, Mr. Wagner."

Well, looks like I'll be seeing this kid a lot more than I thought I would.


	17. Tonight will change our lives

**A/n:** so i was going to update this yesterday, but i ended up having to drive my dad to work because we haven't quite figured out our car situation/swim practice thing yet. yeah.

so, i've tentatively decided to make a sequel, and i think i have a pretty good idea of what's going to happen. but it might take a while to get up if i actually start it. so yeah. if i do make the sequel, i will announce it and hopefully you will be informed.

i just want to let everyone know that this is the second to last chapter. so yeah. things are starting to come to a close. uh, i think that's it.

* * *

Alice had slipped off sometime between when I was holding Cole and I started talking to Mr. Wagner. I assumed she went back downstairs to catch up with Edward. I hadn't even noticed that she was gone until I remembered that she was there in the first place.

After working out the details with Robert, I took Cole down to Carlisle's office and we hung out there for the better part of the day. His dad was coming to pick him at six, the same time Edward was picking me up. It was a nice coincidence and didn't give my much time to myself, which I really didn't mind at all. I was thinking too much lately for my own good.

"Bella, will you read this to me?" Cole dropped a book in my lap and subsequently brought me back to the present.

"You want me to read this to you?" I looked at the book title, _The Anatomy of Internal Medicine_. Interesting choice.

He shrugged. "Looked cool."

"I don't think this is entirely appropriate for you," I said.

"It has cool pictures," he shrugged again.

I laughed and ruffled his hair. "You're cute."

He clamped his eyes shut and scrunched up his face. "Not the hair!!!"

I bent over in the chair and held my sides as I laughed harder. What six year old in their right mind is concerned with their hair? This kid was definitely one of a kind.

"Bella, I'm bored," Cole complained. And I thought I had a short attention span.

"Your dad is coming to get you soon. It shouldn't be much longer."

"Okay," he sighed.

"Hey, I have an idea," I said.

"What?" he looked at me curiously.

"How about, next time I see you, we watch a movie?"

Cole's eyes lit up. "Can we watch The Lion King?"

"Anything you want," I promised.

"And Finding Nemo?" I nodded. "And Monsters, INC?" I nodded again.

He gasped and jumped into my lap, hugging me around the neck. "You're the best, Bella!"

I laughed and rolled my eyes. Little kids were so easy to please.

A soft knock sounded at the door. I glanced at the clock – 5:45. Huh, Robert was early.

The door opened and Edward popped his head in. Well, surprise, surprise.

"Who's that?" Cole whispered in my ear.

"That's Edward," I whispered back.

"Bella," Edward piped in with a little curiosity in his tone. "Who's your little friend?"

"Edward, this Cole. Cole meet Edward."

The two looked curiously at each other for a second or two – sizing one another up, no doubt – and then Cole buried his head in my shoulder.

I looked to Edward for the answer but he just shrugged. I could tell he knew something that I didn't, though. He obviously read the boy's mind.

"Cole, honey, you okay?" I tried to pull him away from me so I could have a clear view of his face, but he his arms were so tightly clutched around my neck that I couldn't move him without hurting him.

"Edward, could you give us a second?"

His face fell a little but he nodded and started for the door. As soon as the click of the door closing sounded, Cole's head popped up.

I frowned at the little boy. "What's wrong?"

"I don't like him," he pouted.

"You don't like Edward?" I raised an eyebrow.

Cole shook his head.

"Why not?" I inquired.

He shrugged. "I just don't like him. Who is he anyway?"

"He's my boyfriend," I said.

"Oh," Cole said, placing a heavy emphasis on the word. "That 'splains it."

"Explains what?"

"Why I don't like him," Cole clarified.

I bit my lip to keep from laughing. This kid was just too cute.

Another knock at the door interrupted us. Edward popped his head in again.

"Cole, your dad's here," he said.

"I'll see you soon, kay kid?" I stood up and picked the boy up off the ground.

"We'll watch movies, yeah?" he asked, throwing his arms around my neck.

"Definitely, anything you want," I said.

Cole pulled back and placed a kiss on my cheek.

"See you later, Bella," he smiled as I put him back on the ground.

* * *

After twenty minutes of trying to find Carlisle so I could say goodbye to him, Edward and I were finally speeding down the highway toward home.

I was getting nervous. I had no idea why, either. This wasn't even some fancy date. He was making me dinner in our house. Was that even considered a date?

Emmett was standing on the front porch when we pulled up. He was pacing back and forth, stroking his chin with one hand and frantically waving the other. He was talking to himself again. Or maybe he wasn't, I couldn't be sure. No one ever told me how far vampire hearing actually went, so he could very well be talking to Rosalie or something.

As I stepped from the Volvo, Emmett's words were becoming clearer.

"No, you big idiot!! I told you to sell! Sell damn it!! Sell!" he screamed. Ah, so he was on the phone (stupid hands-free devices) with his stock broker again. This wasn't going to end pretty.

I stopped directly in front of him, biting down hard on my lip so I wouldn't laugh. Emmett was funniest when he was yelling at people. I know that sounds completely horrible, but it's true.

"Hold on, George, my sister just pulled up."

My eyes lit up. "It's George? Let me say hi!" Emmett had various stock brokers, all of which I knew indirectly by holding random phone conversations with. George was, by far, my favorite.

Emmett rolled his eyes and handed me the Bluetooth headset. "George?"

"Bella?" he asked.

"George!" I exclaimed. "How ya doin'? How're the kids? Oh, that's good. Tell Janice I say hi, yeah? Okay, George, I gotta go. Here's Emmett." I handed him the headset.

"Hey George, hold on a second," Emmett said. He turned his attention to me. "Bella, you be good now. And have fun, I guess."

I frowned. "You're leaving?"

"Edward wanted the house empty so everyone's leaving for the night. We'll be back in the morning, I promise."

"Oh," I blinked a couple times, letting this information soak in.

Emmett leaned down and kissed me on the forehead. "Have fun, kid." And then he was back to yelling at George about losing money and selling this and that amount of shares. I didn't know why he cared. He was a multi-millionaire already. What was a few hundred dollars here and there?

I rolled my eyes and stepped into the house. I was immediately bombarded by the smells of something cooking. Wow, Edward didn't waste any time.

I made my way over to the kitchen. I could make out the faint sounds of music and something sizzling. I started getting mental pictures of Edward in a pink apron, pretending a spatula was a microphone and dancing around the kitchen. I couldn't help but snicker a little. The image was just too fantastic. If only it was reality.

"Make yourself comfortable," Edward called over his shoulder as I stepped onto the linoleum floor of the kitchen. "It might be a while."

I jumped onto the island, which Edward thankfully wasn't using, and sat in the center, Indian style. He was moving back and forth between the oven and the stove, and I followed him for a while with my eyes, but I started getting dizzy. He was moving too fast for me.

"So," I started. "What're you gonna make me eat?"

Edward stopped in front of me and waved a wooden spoon at me. "No asking," he scolded. "It's a surprise."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "I hate surprises."

Edward smiled. "Don't worry, I won't kill you. I promise."

"Oh, that's comforting."

"Isn't it?" he asked sarcastically.

"So how did you get Emmett to let you in the house with me alone?"

"I didn't, he suggested it."

That little liar. I usually knew right off the bat when Emmett was lying to me, too. I was losing my touch.

I gaped. "Excuse me?"

"Yeah," Edward nodded. "I was going to ask everyone to stay in their rooms for the night or something, but Emmett told me that everyone was staying out for the night."

And here I thought Edward was going to be creepy boyfriend and try to seduce me or something. Well, at least it was a relief that Emmett wouldn't kill Edward if something did happen. Not that it would, since we couldn't, and I really shouldn't be thinking about this.

Edward stopped in front of me. "You're awfully quiet there. Everything okay?"

"Hm?" I asked, perking up a little. "Oh, yeah everything's fine."

He raised an eyebrow. "You sure?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm just thinking."

"About?" he inquired.

I felt myself start to blush. "Nothing," I said quickly.

He smirked. "Nothing, huh?"

"Yes," I nodded furiously. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Why was I digging myself into this hole? Shouldn't Edward be the one digging and me making him dig further? We were very dysfunctional with the roles in our relationship.

Edward eyes me curiously. "Uh-huh," he turned back to the stove. "Whatever you say."

* * *

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked a little while later.

"I was thinking that I feel like I should have a glass of wine and be making first date conversation with you. Or is it second date conversation?"

"How about first dinner date conversation?" he suggested.

"Oh, that sounds better," I said.

I was still sitting on the island, except now I had thrown my legs over the side and I was swinging them back and forth like a little kid. Edward was almost done with dinner and I was about to explode from hunger. The smells weren't helping either.

"I tried wine once," he mentioned, sticking a gloved hand in the oven and pulling out a tray of chicken, "when I was human. It's one of the few things I remember about food." He turned around and made a face, "it was disgusting."

"Wine is kinda gross, isn't it?"

"Yeah," he agreed. "Just a little bit."

My stomach gave a growl. I frowned and clutched my middle. "Is dinner ready yet?"

Edward held up a finger. "In just a few minutes."

"But I'm hungry now," I complained.

"And you'll still be hungry in a couple minutes," he said. "Relax."

"You suck," I grumbled.

"Fine," Edward dropped the spoon he was holding onto the counter and held he hands up. "I won't make your dinner then."

"No!" I shouted. "No, please. I'm starving."

He raised an eyebrow, expecting more.

"I'm sorry. You don't suck. I love you," I said, all garbled up into on sentence. "Please…dinner…food…I'm no longer coherent."

"Wow, Bella," he rolled his eyes. "You need professional help."

* * *

It took every ounce of self control that I had not to go all animalistic when Edward finally placed my plate of food in front of me. It was some sort of chicken fettuccini dish, and it was absolutely delicious. I didn't know if I liked it because I was so hungry or because Edward was an excellent cook. Either way, it was food and there was no way I was letting this go to waste.

Edward watched me curiously from the other side of the table as I downed one plate after another. I got through two and half before I finally called it a night.

"There's no desert right?" I asked cautiously as I pushed the half eaten plate away from me.

"I wasn't planning on it," Edward shrugged. "But if you're still hungry I'm sure I can whip something up."

"No, I'm good," I took a final gulp of water.

He reached across the table and took my dishes and disappeared into the kitchen. I heard some clattering and the water running and then suddenly Edward appeared in front of me again.

"Anything else on the agenda for tonight?" I asked.

"I don't know actually," he admitted. "I'm kind of making this up as I go along."

Remember when I said we were doomed? Yeah, that statement is really starting to take effect about now. Mhm. I wasn't lying when I said we were going to make complete fools of ourselves because we have no idea what the hell we're doing.

"Right, well, while you figure something out, I'm going to go change." I decided that since Edward didn't know what else was going to be happening, I might as well be comfortable. Who knew, maybe I'd end up falling asleep.

I left Edward in the dining room and slowly made my way up to my room. I was definitely not changing into my pajamas, but a pair of sweats and one of Emmett's old t-shirts would do just fine. I'd be comfortable without looking completely retarded in my favorite plaid flannel pants. I was still technically on a date, you know.

"Did you think of anything?" I asked when I stepped off the last stair and saw Edward sitting on the couch.

"Uh," he said. "Yeah, I did. And after that you can do whatever you want."

"Okay, so what're we doing?"

Edward took a tentative step toward me and then another until he stopped a few inches from me.

"There's something I'd like to try."

I raised an eyebrow. "Am I going to be hurt in the process?"

"No, of course not," he promised.

"Okay, then," I shrugged. "Lay it on me."

And then suddenly his hands were on either side of my face and his lips were pressed against mine.

If it was even possible, I think I fell even more in love with him in that moment.


	18. It's far from over

**A/n:** this was originally the epilogue, but i decided it was better as an actual chapter. so, here it is. the final chapter. i'm going to get to work on the sequel once i have a title picked out, and if you guys still want one. so yeah. okay, so i officially have a title for the sequel. its going to be called:_ Call this a prelude to a lifetime of you_. tell me what you think.

thank you to everyone, you guys are amazing. i got more feedback on this story than i could have imagined and i feel so honored that i got the responses that i did.

i know this last chapter is kind of short, but i like to think of it as short and sweet. the first song thats mentioned is There Is by Box Car Racer, download it, seriously. and the second one is In The Cold by Acceptance. again, thank you to everyone who read this story.

* * *

The end of school seemed to be creeping up faster and faster. Before I knew it, it was finals week and I was locking myself in my room for hours at a time in a futile attempt to study. Edward, being the overprotective freak that he is, ended up banging on the door till I let him. 

And studying with Edward really wasn't studying at all. It was the same thing, time after time. I would try with everything in me to focus on the text book in my lap and then Edward would either pull me into his lap and whisper things in my ear and make me forget every coherent thought that was running through my brain, or he would actually yank the book away and pick me up and kiss me and make me forget every coherent thought that was running through my brain.

Either way, it always ended in me being a blubbering idiot while Edward sat there and laughed at me or found new ways to make me blush. This so wasn't cool. He had way too much power over me.

There's this thing in psychology called sensory adaptation, where when you're exposed to something for a certain amount of time, your senses get used to it and it has less of an effect on you. Yeah, that's a bunch of bull shit. There was no getting used to Edward. It never ceased to amaze me how everytime I saw him or smelled him or touched him, I felt the same exact way as the first time I experienced this. He always had the same effect on me.

And I hated it.

Okay, so that's mostly a lie. I loved it…and I hated it. Yeah, that was a pretty good explanation.

So anyway, I was sitting on my bed, trying to focus on my psych chapter about stress and how it affected your health and whatnot. I found it utterly ironic how I was reading about how to alleviate stress and yet this chapter was _causing _me stress.

And cue the annoying knocking on my door.

"Go away," I yelled, even though I didn't need to. "I'm trying to study."

The knocking continued. Doesn't anyone have any respect in this household? I guess not.

I groaned and lifted myself off the bed. I slowly put one foot in front of the other and made my way to the door.

"What?" I snapped when I flung the door open.

I expected to see Edward standing there with that magnificent crooked smile on his face, but I got Emmett.

"Oh," I smiled, "hey, Em. What's up?"

Emmett shifted so he was leaning against the doorjamb now. "Since tomorrow's the last final and then graduation is in the evening, I'm telling you now that we're disappearing the day after."

I eyed my best friend curiously. "Disappearing where?"

"We're going on a family vacation," he said proudly.

"Oh," I nodded. "Okay, you guys have fun."

"No," he said. "We're going on a family vacation."

"Okay, I get it, extended family hunting trip. Sheesh. I'll stay with Charlie."

Emmett sighed and shook his head. "You're so amazingly retarded sometimes, you know that? It's a _family_ vacation. As in you're included."

I was confused. "You're taking me on a hunting trip? Are you sure that's entirely safe?"

Emmett dropped his head and muttered the words, oh my god, very slowly under his breath.

"Bella, we're going to Europe," Alice called down the hall.

I was still completely confused. "You're going to Europe on a hunting trip?" That was a little far. But whatever made them happy. I wasn't about to object. I always wanted to go to Europe.

"No!" Emmett gave an exasperated sigh. "We're going to Europe on vacation for the summer."

"Oh," I blinked. "Cool."

Emmett rolled his eyes and rubbed at his temples. "You are so dense sometimes."

"Well if you'd be more specific, maybe I'd actually understand what was going on."

"What part of 'we're going on a family vacation' is not specific?"

"You know what? How about, we just forget this ever happened and I go back to stressing about stress? Sound good?" I reached up and patted Emmett's shoulder. "Good," and I shut the door in his face.

* * *

I found it kind of funny how the one test I ever actually passed in my psychology class just so happened to be the final. Was I lucky or what? I thought so. Or maybe it was the fact that I had more time to study. Stress wasn't so stressful after all. 

Almost directly after I came running through – well, tripping, actually – the front door to announce my passage of the eleventh grade, I was being dragged upstairs to pack and get ready for Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie's graduation.

I didn't want to go to that stupid ceremony. It was just another reminder that I was, in fact, growing up. I didn't want to grow up. I wanted to stay seventeen forever. But no…I had to wait till I graduated. Stupid parents and their stupid rules for becoming a vampire.

I did end up going. Only because I had too, though. Emmett threatened horrible things if I stayed home. And when Emmett threatens, he's serious.

So anyways…

I was currently sitting in my overly comfortable chair/bed thing in first class on our Virgin Atlantic flight to England. That was our first stop. Apparently since everyone hadn't gone to Europe in a while, they wanted to see everything all at once. I found it hilarious, especially since they had all eternity to see Venice and Rome and London and Denmark and whatnot. But no, we had to see it all in a two month period.

And I would just slow everyone down because I was the only who had to eat and sleep and do all the other things us humans have to do. I was sure glad this family loved me or else I would be getting a lot of crap for this curse I like to call humanity.

I didn't even really want to go to Europe. I mean, don't get me wrong, it's probably beautiful. But there were way too many tourists in Europe. Tourists are my pet peeve. They annoy the hell out of me.

And any flight that was over two hours long was just too long. Seriously.

I was determined to stay awake, though. There was no way I was falling asleep on an airplane where dozens of strangers could hear my sleep rants. It was bad enough that Edward got a kick out of them. And he heard them almost every night.

I heaved a sigh and tried to rub the sleep from my eyes. I needed more caffeine. I glanced down and noticed that my iPod was about to die. I forgot my charger in my bag, which was in the luggage compartment. Damn.

I took a peak over at Edward, who was listening his newly acquired iPod video (he was jealous that I had one and he didn't so he went out and bought one) and pretending to be asleep. I knew it wouldn't fare too well to steal it from him, but I was in desperate need of music, and he had every single song that I had (give or a take a few, maybe). So I carefully reached over, unplugged his iPod from his earphones and plugged my about-to-be dead iPod back in.

He didn't move an inch. I smiled smugly and glanced down at what he was listening to. Box Car Racer…hmm. I hadn't listened to them in a while. I pressed play.

"_This vacation's useless  
These white pills aren't kind  
I've given a lot of thought on this 13-hour drive  
I miss the grinding concrete where we sat past 8 or 9  
And slowly finished laughing in the glow of our headlights…"_

Oh, this song. I remembered this.

"_I've given a lot of thought to the nights we use to have  
The days have come and gone  
Our lives went by so fast  
I faintly remember breathing on your bedroom floor  
Where I laid and told you, but you swear you loved me more…"_

Why did this song strike a bit of déjà vu? I had no idea.

"_Do you care if i don't know what to say  
Will you sleep tonight or will you think of me  
Will I shake this off, pretend it's all okay  
That there's someone out there who feels just like me  
There is…"_

Oh, that was why. I glanced back at Edward. He was 'awake' now, and he was staring straight at me with a slight grin on his face. I continued listening.

"_Those notes you wrote me  
I've kept them all  
I've given a lot of thought of how to write you back this fall  
With every single letter in every single word  
There will be a hidden message  
about a boy that loves a girl…"_

Yeah, so this song was officially my favorite.

Edward was still staring at me. I pulled out an earphone.

"What?" I asked softly.

His smile became more pronounced. "I love you."

I could feel myself blushing already. Damn it, not on the plane, Bella! Not on the plane!

I was smiling sheepishly and hiding my face when I finally whispered, "I love you, too."

* * *

The end. 

That's it, right there. That's the end of my story.

Ha! Seriously, if you fell for that you're crazy. My story is just beginning. My _life_ is just beginning.

In the lovely words of Acceptance…

"_And the words they take their meaning (It's all you said)  
and the flame, it loses color (It's all you said)  
Take take take a while, take a while (It's all you said)  
Knowing that it's far from over  
This one belongs to you..."_

And now…I'm off to have some crazy amazing adventures in Europe.

**Fin.**


	19. Announcement

for the last time, i am not, nor i will i ever be, writing the sequel to God Bless Catastrophe. I know i said i would, but while writing it, i came to the conclusion that i'm absolutely horrible at writing sequels. hence, why i'm not writing it.

i'm so sorry to everyone that's been asking about it and waiting for me to post it.

don't hate me too much.


End file.
